Nothing
by Haylie Malfoy-Potter
Summary: -Je veux les voir disparaître. -Réfléchissez encore un peu.. Vous ne pouvez pas faire sa sur un coup de tête. -Il ma violé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Et maintenant je ne veux pas plus de ces chose qui grandissent dans mon ventre. Yaoi Hxh.
1. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors

_Bonjour, j'ai commencé à cette fiction il y'a maintenant plus d'un an. A la suite de beaucoup de problème, j'ai arrêter de publier, mais je n'ai pas cessé pour autant d'y penser. Mon style d'écriture a changer depuis que j'ai commencer c'est pourquoi Nothing est actuellement en cour de réécriture. Ce soir je poste le prologue, le chapitre un et le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous me lirez avec autant de hâte qu'il y'a quelques mois, j'espère que cette version vous plaira tout autant que la precedente si ce n'est plus et que vous me laisserez vos avis sur cette nouvelle version._

_A tout a l'heure. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Haylie._

* * *

_Ses paupières frémirent alors que son esprit retournait lentement vers le chemin de la conscience. Les doigts de sa main droite s'agitèrent, tremblant par intermittence et un bruit incessant se mit a résonner dans la chambre immaculé tandis que toute les machines s'affolaient. Brusquement yeux s'ouvrirent révélant par la même occasion des pupilles d'un bleu azur éblouissant. _

_L'adolescent encore engourdi par les médicaments tentait vainement de se concentrer sur un point son esprit ne cessant de dériver vers des souvenirs, des mots, des images, des sensations qui lui donnaient des mots de tête. L'odeur d'antiseptique et de maladie flottait dans l'air l'éloignant un peu plus de cette réalité qu'il avait apprit à fuir._

_Le jeune homme tenta de se lever, une inspiration lente et douloureuse au bord des lèvres quand il remarqua les nombreuses perfusions et autres tuyau blanc branchée sur lui. Il paniqua, rendant sa respiration un peu plus chaotique. Un gargouillis difforme sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'il tentait vainement d'appeler à l'aide, sentant les prémices d'une crise de panique. _

_Quelques taches sombres dansaient devant ses yeux alors que sa détresse devenait de plus en plus évidente. Son corps fut prit de convulsion alors qu'il serait compulsivement les doigts essayant sans succès de s'ancrer dans la réalité, de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Un flash blanc recouvrit intégralement ses pupilles écarquillés et il se demanda si quelqu'un viendrait a son secours. _

_Le bip régulier des machines parvint enfin à ses oreilles et la dernière pensée consciente qui lui vint, fût qu'enfin il aurait sa place tant attendu au paradis._

_Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors que à conscience s'éloignait. Il finit par rejoindre les bords de l'inconscience alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée sur une flopée de médecins et infirmière. Alors qu'ils s'affairaient autour de lui essayant de la calmer tout en effectuant les soins nécessaires il entendit une voix rauque chuchoté à son oreille : « Calmez vous jeune homme, tout ira bien a présent vous êtes en sécurité » et ce fut le signal, il s'évanouit._

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin, je vous poste le chapitre un de suite. N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis. A tout a l'heure. _


	2. Tout ira bien à présent

_Alors voilà le premier chapitre. Je posterai le deuxième dans une dizaine de minutes. J'espère que sa vous plaira. _

_Disclamer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Couple : Naruto x Sasuke. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura du slash. Sa dépendra de vous. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Assis dans la salle de repos, un café tiédis posé nonchalamment dans une petite coupelle en porcelaine, un homme, attendait impatiemment un téléphone portable vissé aux oreilles. Il écoutait le babillage incessant de son frère aîné. _

_Alors qu'il répondait aléatoirement, sans vraiment prendre en compte les paroles de son frère, il entendit quelque chose qui captiva son attention. _

_-Enfin, la juge à rendue son verdict, j'ai obtenu la garde définitive de Yuu._

_Il félicita Itachi, un peu de chaleur se glissant dans sa voix habituellement si froide. L'histoire de son frère était compliqué, il avait du batailler pendant plusieurs mois afin d'obtenir la garde de son fils emmener de force par son ex un soir ou il était absent. _

_Fàash back : _

_Le vin glissa dans sa gorge alors qu'il savourait cette douce saveur qui lui avait tant manquer. Son frère l'avait ramené d'Angleterre après un de ses voyages. Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres alors qu'il débattait activement avec sa mère sur le nouveau magasin de vêtement pour enfants qui ouvrirait bientôt sur la 13ème avenue de Paris. A ses côtés, son frère pianotait avec hâte sur son téléphone, envoyant des messages ici et la ne prêtant visiblement aucune attention a la teneur de leur conversation. Avec une agilité qui l'étonna lui-même, il arracha le portable incriminé des mains de son petit frère, regardant curieusement les derniers messages envoyés. Un nom féminin revint souvent : Sakura. Avec un cri pas du tout viril, et un regard blasé, Sasuke sautillant devant son le brun, ses mains cherchant avec agacement à récupérer leur biens. _

_-Itachi donne le moi ! _

_-Viens le cherche crevette. _

_\- 'Tachi. Donne moi mon téléphone, s'écria t-il les yeux lançant malgré lui des éclairs. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était qu'on touche à quelque chose qu'il considérait comme sien. Et qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. _

_-Mama, dit lui de me le rendre. Une moue ennuyée sur le visage il fusillait son aîné du regard. _

_Mikoto laissa échapper un doux rire, amusée par les chamaillerie de ses fils. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avaient plus vu aussi complice. _

_-Lapin arrête d'embêter ton frère. _

_Voyons qu'il n'obtenait pas gain de cause, malgré les douces paroles de sa mère, il sauta sauvagement sur son frère, le chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Itachi se tortillait sur le sol, son souffle lui échappant alors que ses éclats de rire faisais briller les iris de sa mère. Voir ses enfants lui avait tant manquer. _

_Itachi finit cependant par lui rendre son téléphone, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux les rendant un peu plus ébouriffés. Alors qu'il reprenait sa place autour de la grande table, finissant son verre de vin et qu'il allait croquer dans une tartelette à la fraise, une sonnerie l'interrompit dans son geste. _

_Un sourire toujours présent il décrocha. Alors que Sasuke piochait allègrement dans les pâtisseries sur la tables, il jeta un coup d'œil a son frère, qui ne disait plus rien depuis quelques minutes. Le noiraud fronçait dangereusement les sourcils, mordillant ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient lentement d'eau. Inquiets ils se rapprochèrent de lui en quête d'informations et pour le soutenir. _

_Le plus âgé des Uchiha, répondit une réponse négative d'un ton sec à son interlocuteur. _

_-Non. Répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est impossible. Non, non, non. Il ne m'aurait jamais fais sa. Non. Non. Non. Non. Il répétait inlassablement ses mots comme un mantra, espérant les rendre vrais. _

_Finalement, il raccrocha, et s'effondra contre le mur ses jambes refusant de le supporter. De colère il lança son mobile contre le mur, l'exposant par la même occasion. De leur côtés, Mikoto et Sasuke ne comprenaient plus rien. Et quand ils virent les larmes rouler sur les joues d'Itachi ils en furent troublé, peu habituer à le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. _

_Ils lui posèrent des questions, des milliers de questions à la suite des autres, mais l'aîné se murait dans un silence terrifiant. A bout de souffle, une douleur sourde compressant son cœur il finit par crier : _

_-Il me l'a prit. Il est parti avec Yuu. Ce connard à voler mon bébé._

_Sans donner plus d'explications il se leva ses jambes tremblant lamentablement et se traina plus qu'autre chose vers sa chambre ou il s'enferma à clef. Il avait besoin d'être seul. _

_Fin Flash Back. _

_Dans les jours qui suivirent ils avaient rechercher les meilleurs avocats, dépensant des sommes astronomiques, avaient signés ce qui semblaient être des milliers de documents. Tout Uchiha qu'ils étaient, ils avaient d'abord tenté la voix officiel avant de se détourner vers la voix officieuse. _

_Itachi était prêt à tout pour récupérer la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, sa raison de vivre, son fils. _

_Ils avaient engagé le meilleur détective privé qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Et sa réputation n'était pas surfaite. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques semaines pour retrouver la trace Sasori et tout savoirs de ses habitudes et ses projets. _

_Personne ne se mettait à dos les Utchiwa, du moins jamais volontairement et sa, Sasori l'apprit de la plus rude des façons. Quand il fut convoquer au tribunal après qu' Itachi est porté plainte pour enlèvement et séquestration d'enfants. Parfois sa avait du bon d'appartenir a la famille la plus riche, la plus charismatique et influente du Japon. _

_Les verdict final avait été prononcer quelques jours plus tôt et Itachi venait juste de revoir son fils après un an de manque et de désespoir. L'assistante sociale avait ramené l'enfant dans les bras de son père et les retrouvailles avait été émouvante._

_Le son strident de son bipper le sortit de ses pensées. Il prévint rapidement Itachi n'attendant pas de réponses avant de raccrocher brusquement. D'un pas rapide, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines il jeta un coup d'œil à l'appareil pour déterminé le numéro de la chambre. _

_213\. _

_L'image de cet adolescent se peignit devant ses yeux, et ses jambes semblant prise de vie le menèrent jusqu'à destination._

_Arriver devant cette porte close il prit une inspiration abaissant la poignée d'un geste fébrile. La vision qui l'accueillit fut semblable à des millions d'autre et pourtant si différente. On ne s'habituait jamais vraiment à faire ce métier. Il ne perdit pas de temps, suivi de quelques infirmières il se rendit au chevet de son patient donnant les soins nécessaires tel un automate. Il prendrait le temps de réfléchir après._

_Voyant la détresse du jeune homme presque inconscient devant lui, une fois son état stabiliser, il entreprit de rassembler quelques mèches de cheveux d'un geste apaisant chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête à son oreille. _

_« Calmez vous jeune homme, tout ira bien à présent, vous êtes en sécurité » _

_Le corps entre ses mains se détendit lentement avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. _

_Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement, fier d'avoir réussi à calmer son patient. Alors qu'il allait congédier les infirmières, le blond se mit soudain a convulser, les spasmes soulevant son corps. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues inertes, finissant leurs courses sur les draps blanc. Le médecin donna des ordres dans tout les sens, se morigénant pour cette faute d'inattention qui aurait pu lui couter la vie de son patient. _

_Rapidement les respirateurs, et le cathéter furent débrancher alors que les sondes ayant servi lors de l'intubation lui étaient retirer. Il fallu quelques minutes et beaucoup de main d'œuvres pour réussir à lui injecter assez de calmant dans le sang à l'aide de seringue. Sasuke espéra très fort qu'il dormirai assez paisiblement pour avoir une bonne et reposante nuit de sommeil. _

_{…} _

_Le lendemain matin aux aurores, Naruto Uzumaki reprit doucement le chemin vers la conscience se laissant flotter dans le sentiment de douceur présent dans la pièce. Il serra sa main gauche, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver. Ses paupières papillonnèrent peu habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Il les referma brusquement remuant à la moiteur des draps. _

_La première chose qui lui vint a l'esprit fut qu'il se sentait presque bien. Quand il prit finalement son courage à deux mains, bien décider à ne pas se laisser abattre, il ouvrit les yeux. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge alors que deux yeux Onyx se trouvait au dessus de lui. _

_Le cœur au bord des lèvres, toute la tranquillité précédemment gagner disparu. Des questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'il continuait de crier, terrorisé par le corps masculin posté au dessus de lui. _

_Il sentit qu'on l'allongeait et que des bras encerclait son corps. Quand une main fraiche se posa sur son front débutant un message sur ses tempes douloureux il ressentit un frissons qu'il ne sut analyser. Peux être était-ce du dégoût ou de la peur. _

_-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-il le regard fuyant. _

_-Sasuke Uchiha. Docteur Sasuke Uchiha. _

_La voix lui rappela quelque chose, mais il fut incapable de savoir quoi. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine et il se recroquevilla sur le lit, essayant par la même occasion de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité. _

_-Ah. _

_Dire qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être ici était un euphémisme. La présence d'un docteur si tôt dans sa chambre voulait dire que la journée d'hier avait été plus que réel. Merde. Il se détourna du médecin, ne lui adressant plus un mot. _

_-Dans quelques minutes, une infirmière viendra pour vous aider à faire votre toilette, à la suite de cela je reviendrais pour quelques examens complémentaires à votre état. _

_ Sur ses mots, le brun s'éclipsa sachant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon aucune réponse. La porte ne claqua pas, contrairement a ce qu'on aurait pu penser le connaissant. Elle fut rouverte quelques secondes plus tard._

_-Bonjour je m'appelle Sakura et je suis votre infirmière. Le docteur Uchiha a du vous dire pourquoi je suis la. Pouvez-vous vous lever lu dois-je faire votre toilette complètement ? _

_Face à l'indifférence totale dont faisait preuve son patient à son égard, la jeune infirmière aux cheveux rose se tortilla une moue gêné aux lèvres et voulu se mettre au travail. Elle s'approcha de lui dans l'intention de le découvrir mais des quel toucha sa peau le jeune homme se mit a crier, la griffant sauvagement aux bras. Elle essaya de la calmer, de le rassurer mais il semblait hystérique ne supportant visiblement pas d'être toucher._

_La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, levant les mains devant elle pour montrer ses intentions. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à un animal sauvage. _

_-D'accord je ne vous toucherait pas. Pensez-vous être capable de le faire seul ?_

_Il ne répondit pas et essaya de se lever. Une fois les deux pieds poser au sol, il s'agrippa à la tête du lit, marchant d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à la salle de bain annexé à sa chambre. _

_-Mettez ces vêtements quand vous aurez terminer._

_Il lui jeta un regard avant de se détourner d'elle. Il prit appui sur le lavabo, tentant de regagner un peu d'énergie. Il ferma la porte à clef, indifférent aux cris de l'infirmière qui le sommait s'ouvrir. Comment pouvait-elle s'assurer de sa sécurité s'il était enfermer ? Elle faillit s'arracher les cheveux tant elle était énervée. _

_Le blond entreprit de lavé son corps, frottant chaque parcelle de peau visible ou non. Il frotta de plus en plus fort, essayant de diminuer la souillure, de se sentir un peu plus propre. Il resta 10 minutes sous l'eau chaude avant de sortir, et de s'essuyer. Il évita consciencieusement son reflet dans le miroir, s'habillant aussi rapidement qu'il le pût. Finalement il ouvrit la porte, et se rendit d'un pas trainant jusqu'à son lit ou il s'écroula. Son corps était vide. _

_A 11heures 17 précisément, Sasuke se trouvait derrière la porte de la chambre 213. Il réfléchissait se demandant comment une telle chose pouvait être possible. A vrai dire malgré ses 4 ans en tant que obstétricien il n'avait jamais eu affaire un tel cas. Et il en était assez perturbé. Il ne savait pas comment il annoncerait sa au blond. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne le prendrait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. _

_Il semblait totalement perdu, il en voulait au monde entier et il était dans son bon droit, mais s'il devait passer les huit prochains mois dans son service, autant le mettre en confiance. Il devait réussir à le rassurer. _

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que sa vous à plus, n'hesitez pas a me donner votre avis. A mercredi. _


	3. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit

_Bonjour, voilà le deuxième chapitre comme promis. Le troisième est en cours de réécriture. Il es à peu près a 54% je vous le posterai sûrement vendredi. J'espère que vous aimez toujours et que les fautes d'orthographes ne vous gènes pas trop. _

_Disclamer: Naruto et ses petits copains ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Couple : Naruto x Sasuke. _

_Sur ce: _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

_Deux jours qu'il était dans son service. Deux jours qu'il était conscient de l'être du moins. Les infirmières faisaient des allés retour dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, jetant des regards surpris quand elles passaient devant sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il demeurait dans le service obstétrique et encore moins pourquoi personne ne semblait jamais venir lui rendre visite. _

_Il passait ses journées allongé refusant de répondre à quoi que ce soit, ne daignant même plus s'alimenter. Il criait dès qu'on essayait de le toucher, ignorant royalement tout le monde le reste du temps. _

_L'obstétricien en charge de son cas déclara que s'il continuait ainsi ils devraient le mettre sous perfusion. D'ailleurs celui-ci se rendait a la chambre 213 d'un pas rapide, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux gloussements et ricanement niais qu'il savait destiné à sa personne. Alors qu'il allait toqué, son point resta en suspens dans l'air visiblement hésitant. Derrière la porte close, des sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il ne souhaitait pas le déranger mais il devait faire les examens complémentaires alors il toqua à la porte. Il attendit quelques instant, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Il n'eut aucune réponse et recommença quelques minutes plus tard. Le silence pesant qui l'entourait fut brisé par une voix sèche. _

_-Entrer. _

_-Bonjour Jeune homme. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?_

_Naruto le toisa prenant un air hautain. De son mètre 60, il se leva et s'installa sur un fauteuil dans un coin reprenant son activité du moment. Fixer le mur. _

_-Je dois vous faire une prise de sang, vous êtes prêt ? Il dit cela d'un air aimable, essayant de le rassurer. Ça ne fera pas mal, vous sentirez à peine la piqure. Rajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur panique passer dans ses yeux. Après cela on ira faire une échographie. _

_Inquiet et suspicieux Naruto n'écoutait pas. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, se sentant plus en sécurité ainsi et continuer d'observer les craquelures présentes dans la peinture. Au mot piqure il sentit son cœur faire une embardée alors qu'il songea que l'homme devrait le toucher. _

_Un rire ironique s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il comprit que l'homme c'était fourvoyer sur les raisons de ses craintes._

_Sasuke le regarda visiblement surpris. _

_-Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi. Je ne vous ferait aucun mal. Reprit-il malgré tout, égal a lui-même. Seul le silence lui répondit tandis que Naruto le fixait à présent fixement. _

_-Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance a vous plus qu'aux autres ? Les hommes sont tous les mêmes. Ils mentent, ils trompent et utilisent les autres se moquant des conséquences de leurs actes. Donc pourquoi je devais vous faire confiance. ? _

_A la fin de sa tirade le blond respirait vite, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait répondu. _

_Il se replongea dans ses pensées se questionnant. Il ne comprenait pas les hommes bien qu'il en sois un lui-même. Les hommes à ses yeux étaient pire que les animaux. Ils était lâche, brutaux et faux. Les animaux eux au moins avaient la décence de respecter leurs femelles et leur petits. Les hommes faisaient mille promesses souriant afin de vous rendre docile et profitaient de vous une fois votre garde baisser. Il ne s'importaient pas de qui ils détruisaient sur le chemin, de qui ils blessaient. Pourquoi ce docteur serait-il différent des autres ? Pourquoi devrait-il espérer quoi que se soit de lui ? _

_Le blond continue de fixer cet étrange médecin essayant de voir en lui, de le comprendre. Il espérait qu'il le laisse seul, ce qui visiblement ne faisait pas parti de ses projet puisqu'il s'avança vers lui._

_Dans un bond, le jeune malade se projeta jusqu'au sol, rampant lamentablement loin de lui. Il serrait les point et respirait difficilement. Ses yeux grand ouvert cherchait une échappatoire. Voyant sa détresse le cadet Uchiha se rapprocha de lui dans l'espoir de le calmer mais réalisa que sa présence empirait les choses. Il fit alors quelques pas en arrière, chuchotant assez bas pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage. _

_-Calmez-vous. Personne dans cet hôpital ne vous veux de mal. Notre but est de te protéger tout au long de ton séjour et même après. Vu le moment difficile que tu traverses il est normal que tu demande de l'aide. Sa ne fera pas de toi un lâche. _

_Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était passer au tutoiement pas plus qu'il ne remarqua les deux infirmières qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. _

_L'uzumaki ressenti une brusque douleur aux bas ventre et eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête avant de vider son estomac sur le sol. Il se roula en boule et se mit a pleurer, __geignant comme l'enfant qu'il était._

_Il esquissa une moue dédaigneuse se demandant comme les femmes pouvaient supporter tout ses désagréments et malgré tout réitérer. Faisant mine de ne pas apercevoir la grimace de peur de son vis-à-vis à son approche, il le prit dans ses bras le relevant doucement pour le déposer sur son lit. Il ordonna d'un signe de tête aux infirmières de nettoyer et entreprit de débarrasser le visage de l'adolescent du vomis. Ses gestes étaient doux, presque comme des caresses. Presque comme s'il s'agissait de son neveux qui aurait étalé son gouter sur son visage. Mais c'était ce qu'était le blond, un enfant. Un enfant que la vie avait forcé a grandir trop tôt. Un enfant qui voulait juste être rassuré, et ce fut ce qu'il fit. _

_Une fois propre, il entreprit de me rassurer caressant lentement ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et ses doigts passaient sans accroc. Il lui chuchotait ses mots sans vraiment de sens. Quand il fut calmer il sortit une seringue de son emballage, une compresse et un pansement beige a motifs. Il le prévint continuant de chuchoter et appuya avec légèreté jusqu'à transperce la peau. Sasuke préleva 3 petits flacons de sang avant de désinfecter et de presser le coton qu'il mis sous le pansement. Il lui proposa de lui ramener quelque chose a manger mais la réponse fut négative. Profitant de cette état de quasi somnolence, il le borda et sorti de la chambre, le laissant a ses aises au milieu des draps vierge. _

_Naruto lui se demandait comment. Comment avait-il pu accepté la présence de cet homme aussi facilement. Comment avait-il fais pour supporter ce contact honni. Comment avait-il fais pour le calmer si facilement mais surtout pourquoi l'avait-il aidé? Le blond c'était senti en sécurité dans les bras du brun. Il avait eu l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie on le voyait tel qu'il était. Un enfant. Il l'avait rassurer, il lui avait sourire comme on souriait à un enfant dont on était fier, il ne l'avait pas toucher plus que nécessaire, il avait bordé comme on borde un Bambin qui craint les monstres sous son lit. _

_Pouvait-on changer d'avis sur quelqu'un en seulement quelques heures ?_

_Il ne savait plus qu'en penser. _

_Un sourire hésitant flotta ainsi sur ses lèvres avant qu'un sommeil réparateur ne l'emporte._

* * *

_alors ? Avis ? Vous avez aimer ? Pour l'instant cette version est mieux que l'autre ? J'espère que me laisserez votre avis. A vendredi. _


	4. Il voulait être cette personne

_Coucou tout le monde. Voilà le troisième chapitre. J'ai pris le temps de le réécrire celui la, pourtant même maintenant je le trouve imparfait... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. _

_Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Couple : Naruto x Sasuke. _

_Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

_Dans la chambre numéro 213, toute les lumières étaient éteintes. Les fenêtres et la porte étaient fermé. Déjà un mois que le blond était logé entre ses murs et l'enfermement menaçait de lui donner la nausée. Il avait essayer de s'enfuir de toute les façons possible, il avait même essayer de sauté de la fenêtre mais les deux mètres se trouvant sous ses pieds l'avait un peu refroidit. On était a présent le 24 décembre et aucun membres de sa famille n'était venu lui rendre visite. Ni son père, ni sa mère et encore moins ses cousins cousines. Mais ceux-là il doutaient qu'ils aient été prévenu. Dans le hall supérieur de l'hôpital, le personnel avait décoré une des plus grandes salles pour les enfants et les autres patients ne pouvant fêté le réveillon et les fêtes avec leurs proches. Des ballons avaient été gonflés, des banderoles accrocher. Un sapin géant trônait dans un coin sertit de milliers de couleurs, de boules et Noël et de l'étoile conventionnelle. _

_Naruto lui, ne trouvait aucune raison de fêter quoi que se soit. Il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il se lèverai et ferait semblant que tout allait bien. Il ne voyait pas pour qui. Alors il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, avait éteins toute les lumières, avait fermé les rideaux et c'était couché sur le sol entre la fenêtre et son lit. On ne pourrait dire qu'il se cachait, simplement il évitait que quelqu'un ne vienne le déranger. Il évitait les visite opportune, il évitait d'être blesser. Quelques étages plus bas, les infirmière installaient des poufs, et quelques cadeaux emballé dans du papier coloré, créant ainsi une bulle de normalité et de douceur. Une bulle protectrice. Une bulle d'innocence retrouver. _

_Des bonbons étaient négligemment entreposés sur la table ou certaines infirmières alignaient des bols de chocolat chaud. Bientôt le repas du réveillon commencerai. _

_Sasuke donna les derniers ordres avant de retourner dans son bureau. Lui avait encore du travail et bien qu'il se soit avancé pour ne pas se retrouvé coince avec une tonne de paperasse, deux piles conséquentes de dossiers trônaient. Pendant plus d'une heure il signa. Donnant son autorisations ou refusant selon le cas, triant les patients qui seraient admis dans son services et les opérations à faire._

_Il frotta ses yeux sentant la fatigue raidir ses membres. Il massa son épaule gauche et s'étira. Il se leva marchant de long en larges dans le bureau avant de prendre la décisions de sortir aller se chercher un café. Il réfléchissait ses pieds foulant le sol sans bruit. Il passa devant la grande salle et entra. Il prit deux plateaux sans se faire remarquer et remonta jusqu'à ce couloir qu'il empruntait si souvent. Arriver devant la chambre 213 il s'arrêta il ne savait pas si son gestes serait accepté ou même s'il serait apprécié mais il avait envie de le faire. Il posa les plateau au sol et toqua,, espérant que cette fois il daignerait lui ouvrir. Il ne voulait le contraindre a accepter sa présence seulement dans sa situation il avait besoin de contact, de soutient, d'amour. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un soit la pour lui. Têtu comme une mule, il répéta son geste encore et encore. Finalement las, il enclencha la poigne et ouvrit la porte. Il ramassa les plateaux et slaloms dans cette pièces a pas de loup ne voulant rien faire tomber. Il referma la porte avec son pied et posa les deux plateau repas sur les tables de chevet collé aux lit. _

_Couche sur le sol froid, il repensait a ce jour. Au moment ou sa vie avait été détruite, au moment ou le cauchemar avait véritablement débute. Le 25 octobre. Il avait beau essayer de chasser ses souvenirs de son esprit, il s'acharnaient a venir le hanter, a le faire revivre encore et encore c'est sensations, c'est émotions. Il cligna des yeux chassant les quelques larmes traitresses qui roulaient sur ses jours. Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois ou chaque nuit il revoyait Son visage. Deux mois ou il repensait a ce qu'il lui avait fait. A ce que sa mère avait dit, a ce que son père avait fait. Les larmes recommencèrent a perler et il ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer. Un coup frappa a la porte et le sortit de ses pensées. Un pic d'angoisse le frappa et il ferma les yeux voulant chasser cette terreur qui s'emparait de lui chaque fois. Espérant que la personne se laisserai et s'en irait il ne fit aucun bruit retenant sa respiration. Quand la personne réitéra son geste, il serra ses jointures a s'en faire mal. Pendant quelques seconde il oublia tout quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il oublia ou il se trouvait. Il oublia qui il était. Seul le vide resta. Cependant il soupira de soulagement quand le visage familier de son obstétricien apparut devant ses yeux. Il le vit déposer quelques chose sur la table de chevet puis l'entendit s'assoir et il attendit. Il ne savait ce qu'il attendait. Mais il le fit. _

_-Naruto ?_

_Quand il entendit son nom, il se figea. Son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était irrégulier mais il recommença a respirer quand il compris que rien de plus ne serait dit. _

_Quelques pas se firent entendre sur le plancher avant qu'il ne sentent une présence a ses cotes. Étrangement il ne se sentit pas en danger. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas la même crainte que les autres. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il ne le blesserai pas. Il se demanda une seconde d'où lui venait cette soudaine confiance puis haussa les épaules. Pour la première fois il remarqua que ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Deux bras l'attrapèrent et son cœur eut un sursaut. Quand il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer autour de lui il ne sut quelle réaction avoir. Pourtant il se calma quand une main se cala dans son cou le maintenant contre un torse chaud et ferme. Une main fraiche passa dans ses cheveux massant son crâne et il se détendit presque complètement. Quelques secondes plus tard il dormait. _

_Sasuke pensait. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire du brun. Il ne savait dans quel condition il avait vécu ses dernières années. Il ne savait par quoi il était passé, il ne connaissais rien de sa douleur mais il savait une chose quelqu'un devait prendre soin de lui. Il ne pouvait demeurer seul. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le cajole, le soigne quand il souffrirai quelqu'un qui le console quand il serait triste, il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui l'écoute quand il aurait envie de parler quelqu'un qui le protège chaque jours de sa vie et qui lui sis dévouer. Ce jeune homme était fragile mais pourtant si fort. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui lui réapprennent a sourire. Et il voulait être cette personne. Quand il le sentit s'endormir contre lui il posa un baiser papillons sur on crâne en chuchotant._

_-Je prendrais soin de toi petit ange. _

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre est terminer. J'espère qu'il vous a plu dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. La suite devrait venir très bientôt_.


	5. Voudrais-tu vivre avec moi?

_Bonjour, voici le chapitre quatre. Je pense que je oublierai les sept chapitres quand j'aurais terminer la réécriture du septième. N'ayez crainte dans mon de douze heure je vous publierait le tout. _

_Vous remarquerez que les chapitre son beaucoup plus long que se qu'il étaient avant. J'espère que vous prendrez toujours autant de plaisir a me lire. _

_Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas. _

_Couple : Naruto x Sasuke. _

_On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture_.

* * *

_Ce matin là était un bon matin décida Sakura nouvellement nommée Infirmière en chef. On était le matin de Noël, et la neige drapait l'hôpital et ses alentours d'un épais manteau blanc. Elle fit la visite de ses patients, prenant des nouvelles de chacun, discutant avec certains. Elle parlaient avec eux, riait avec eux et prenait soin d'eux autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle adorait son métier et elle adorait son patron. A 13 heure, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul patient a voir. Le patient de la chambre 213. Elle ne l'aimais pas. Elle ne le comprenait pas et sa la déstabilisait. Il était étrange, craintif et agressif. Jamais il ne parlait, jamais il ne la regardait. Pourtant elle était assez jolie. Elle ne savait même pas la raison de sa présence dans se service. Après tout voyait-on des hommes dans le service obstétrique ? Surtout en tant que patient ? Elle marchait d'un pas lent vers sa destination quand elle songea qu'elle n'avait plus revu le beau Sasuke depuis la veille. Elle irait lui passer le bonjour quand elle aurait fini. _

_Arriver devant la porte elle prit une inspiration, frappa légèrement et ouvrit. Elle savait pertinemment que personne ne lui répondrait. Pourtant alors qu'elle avançait dans la sombre chambre elle distingua deux silhouettes couché dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle alluma la lumière et resta bouche bée. Devant elle, le docteur sur lequel elle avait flashé tenait serrer dans ses bras le jeune Naruto. Ce dernier avait la tête plongé dans son cou et dormais profondément. Elle remarqua toute suite la douceur avec laquelle il étreignait son patient. Elle chercha dans son esprit mais rien. Il n'avais jamais été ainsi avec qui que se soit. Il dormait lui aussi. Ses traits étaient apaisé, détendu et elle le trouva encore plus beau que d'ordinaire. Elle fit quelques pas et secoua légèrement son patron qui ouvrit les yeux. Alors qu'elle allait répéter son opération sur le blondinet, mais avec plus de brusquerie, un bras retient son poignet. Elle leva les yeux vers l'obstétricien et il lui fit signe de le laisser dormir. Il la guida jusqu'à porte et dit d'une voix neutre : _

_-Je le réveillerait plus tard, je viendrais lui faire ses soins et lui annoncer les résultats de ses analyses dans quelques minutes. Ramène ses plateaux en bas s'il te plait. _

_Il referma la porte après elle. Il repensa brièvement a leur soirée d'hier. Le blond avait dormi quelques heures a peine puis c'était réveiller en sueur criant, se débattant contre des cauchemar. Il l'avait calé contre lui, l'avait calmé, avait chuchoté à son oreille, il l'avait berce avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Puis ils avaient mangé les repas qu'il avait apporté. Pour une fois le blond ne c'était pas fait prier. Peux être était-ce le sommeil encore présent sur ses jours peux être était-le le chocolat chaud qu'il faillit renverser sur lui, peux être était-ce le sourire qu'il lui adressa quand il le borda ou peux être encore était-ce la main qu'il avait tendu vers lui en lui demandant de rester auprès de lui, peux être était-ce un vague mélange de tout ça, toujours est-il qu'il se sentait un peu plus proche du blond. Il espérait que cela continuerai ainsi. _

_Il écrivit rapidement une note au blond le laissant dormir, arrangea ses vêtements et se rendit d'un pas presser jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital. Une fois installé dans sa voiture il démarra le moteur et tandis qu'il roulait sur l'autoroute menant a sa demeure il se dit que bientôt tout serai plus facile. _

_{…} _

_Quand Naruto ouvrir les yeux le soleil allait bientôt se couché, il jeta un coup d'œil a son réveil. C'était le seul objet qu'il avait ramené de chez lui. Cet objet valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. L'appareil afficha 18 heure. Il bailla et se demanda comment il pouvait encore être si fatigué après avoir tant dormi. La chambre était vide de toute présence autre que la sienne et il se dit que le docteur devait avoir autres choses a faire que rester auprès de lui pendant son sommeil. _

_Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment et il le frotta machinalement, les crampes douloureuse apparaissant lentement. _

_Il se leva, se dirigeant automatiquement vers la salle d'eau. Aujourd'hui sa faisait deux mois. Il ne voulait pas passer la journée a se morfondre et a déprimé mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre. _

_Il se déshabilla lentement, pliant soigneusement chaque vêtement. Il prit soin d'éviter le miroir et se dirigea vers la baignoire. Il fit couleur l'eau, s'assurant que la température était bien comme il l'aimait et entra avec précaution dans l'eau chaude. Ses muscles se détendirent et il soupira. Il se sentait apaisé. Le blond savait que sa ne durerait pas alors il profita. Il utilisa un gant plein de savon a la pistache pour se savonner et laissa l'eau présente le rincer doucement. Il profita ainsi de ce moment de détente pendant plis d'une demi heure avant que son estomac ne se rappelle à lui. _

_Alors il se sécha, se s'habilla et retourna s'assoir sur son lit. Naruto appuya sur le bouton qui appelai une infirmière et attendit que cette dernière arrive. _

_-Vous êtes réveiller a ce que je vois. Le docteur Uchiha à dit qu'il vous apporterai les résultats bientôt. Il ne reste que quelques minutes a patienter. En attendant, vous devez avoir faim. Dit-elle souriante. _

_Sur ces mots, elle posa un plateau contenant du poulet coupé en fine tranche et des haricots vert. Un morceau de pain et du fromage était également présent. _

_-Comme dessert ce sera compote Fraise banane. Si vous n'avez plus faim ne vous forcez pas à manger votre estomac n'est plus habituer a tant manger. Bonne appétit. Sonnez quand vous aurez terminer. _Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et prit la porte. _

_Il mangea avec appétit se goinfrant sans aucune délicatesse. _

_« Enfin, cette chose en moi a l'air satisfaite. J'espère que ce docteur arrivera bientôt. J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'en débarrasser. »_

_{…} _

_Sasuke venait juste de garer sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il n'était pas presser d'aller voir le jeune Naruto. Du moins il n'était pas presser de lui faire part de ses résultats. Ils étaient sûrement le contraire de ce que l'adolescent attendait. Il passa au distributeur prenant une tasse de café et un chocolat chaud. _

_Arriver devant ce numéro qui était en quelque sorte devenu habituel il frappa et attendit. Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse il se permit d'entrer. Le jeune Uzumaki était pour ne rien changé assis au sol, fixant un point devant lui. Quelque chose qu'il semblait être le seul a voir. _

_-Bonjour Naruto. _

_Sa tête pivota dans ma direction mais ce fut la seule chose qui montra qu'il m'avait vu. Il ne parla pas, ne me sourit pas. Posant la tasse de chocolat sur la table de chevet je lui dit un signe de tête. _

_-J'ai tes résultats. _

_La nouvelle que j'allais lui annoncer aurait ravi plus d'une. Beaucoup aurait aimé être a sa place mais il savait pertinemment que lui ne sauterait pas de joie Et c'était compréhensible… dans d'autres circonstances peux être aurait-il été heureux d'être différents de la plupart des hommes. Mais après l'expérience qu'il avait vécu, comment prendra-t-il la nouvelle ? Comment dire a un adolescent d'à peine seize ans qu'en quelques mots vous alliez le condamner a ne plus vivre pour lui ? A abandonnez son enfance… il reprit la parole d'un ton étrangement doux. _

_-Les résultats sont assez surprenant. La prise de sang n'a révélé aucune anomalie dans ton organisme bien que tu es un taux d'œstrogènes bien trop élevé pour un homme. L'échographie par contre nous a révélé quelques organes qui ne devrait être la. Elle nous a également révélé deux taches. Nous les avons d'abord prise pour des leucémies mais le résultats est tout autres. Je sais que ma question va te paraitre étrange étant donner ton sexe. Mais as-tu déjà fais un test de grossesse ? _

_Le visage de son vis-à-vis se tordit en une grimace dégoutée quand il répondit :_

_-Oui. _

_-Ce que je vais d'annoncer risque de te surprendre énormément. Tu es « enceintes » ou « enceints ». L'échographie nous à montrer deux fœtus. Il sont pour l'instant très bien former et font a peu près la taille d'un citron._

_L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang avant de se mettre a se frapper l'abdomen. Il criait des mots sans queue ni tête, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps essayant de les faire disparaitre. Sasuke le prit dans ses bras massant sa nuque en le réconfortant. _

_-Je sais que c'est difficile, je ne peux dire que je comprend car je n'ai jamais vécu une telle situation au cours de ma carrière mais je te promet d'être pour te soutenir. _

_-Vous mentez. ! Je n'en veux pas, je veux les voir disparaitre. Cria-t-il des sanglots dans la voix._

_-Ne prend pas cette décision sur un coup de tête, je ne veux pas que tu regrettés. Prend quelques jours pour réfléchir. _

_-Il m'a violé ! Je ne voulais pas et il m'a violé. Et maintenant je ne veux pas plus de ces choses qui grandissent dans mon ventre. Je ne veux pas de ces choses qui partagent son ADN. Je veux avorter. _

_Le brun le serra un peu plus fort dans son étreinte. Il se sentait tellement mal pour lui. _

_-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… l'opération est interdite sur une femme ayant dépasser un certains stade de la grossesse. Alors imagine sur un homme. Il y'a 94% de chance que tu n'en meures. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque. _

_-Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous ! De toué façon cette vie ne veut rien, je n'en veux pas alors retirez les moi… je vous en supplie… S'il vous plait je ferai ce que vous voudrez, tour ce que vous voudrez mais s'il vous plait retirez les moi… _

_La colère avait déserté sa voix. Seule la douleur, le désespoir et la résignation était présente. _

_-Je suis tellement désolé… je serai la, je t'ai serai, si tu a besoin de parler viens me voir, si tu as besoin d'explication, de soutient ou simplement d'un câlin je serai la, mais je ne peux interrompre cette grossesse. _

_-S'il vous plait… _

_-Pardon. _

_Il embrassa son front avant de chuchoter._

_-Vivre à l'hôpital pour les prochains mois ne sert a rien dans ton cas. Notre mission est d'assurer ton bien-être physique et psychologique. Et été enfermer entre ses murs ne t'aidera en rien. N'as-tu pas quelqu'un qui puisse t'accueillir ? Qui puisse être avec toi ?_

_-Qui voudrait d'un monstre chez lui? Depuis qu'ils savent pour… Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre. Il m'ont tous abandonner. Tous autant qu'ils sont. _

_-Et moi ? _

_-Vous ?_

_-Voudrais-tu vivre avec moi ? Je pourrais être ton médecin à domicile. Sa nécessiterait beaucoup de démarche mais sa serait faisable si j'ai l'accord de tes parents. _

_L'idée avait germé dans l'esprit du docteur , se serai audacieux et compliquer à réalisé mais il pensait pouvoir la rendre possible. _

_-Je… pourquoi voudriez vous de moi ? _

_-Parce que je veux t'aider. Parce que tu le mérite. Parce que j'en ai envie. _

_-Si vous le voulez. _

_-Toi tu le veux ? _

_-Je…. Il réfléchis quelques minutes avant de répondre. Oui. _

_-Alors je contacterai tes parents très bientôt… tout ira bien je te le promet Naruto… je ne n'abandonnerai pas. _

_Il pleura dans les bras du docteur, il pleura et pleura et peu a peu les minutes se transformèrent en heures. Il fini par s'endormir épuisé de toute ses émotions. Le docteur le borda, ferma les rideaux. Il sortit, son cœur serrer devant tant de détresse. Cet enfant était perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et aucun membre de sa famille n'était la pour l'aider a traverser cette douloureuse épreuve._

_Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau l'esprit en pleine introspection. Il chercha le dossier numéro 9 et fouilla quelques minutes à l'intérieur. Le brun trouva enfin la fiche de renseignements et composa le numéro des parents Uzumaki. _

_Il patienta, les sonneries se succédant successivement. Finalement une voix lui répondit. _

_-Allô ?_

_-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha et je suis le médecin en charge de votre fils, Naruto. _

_-Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement._

_-Votre fils va très mal. L'hôpital n'est pas un endroit assez calme et reposant pour lui étant donner son état. Cependant, des soins devront lui être administrer quotidiennement. Cela vous dérange t-il ?_

_-Non. Faites en donc ce que vous voulez. _

_-Avez-vous un endroit protégé ?_

_-Non. _

_-Puis-je le soigner à dd mon domicile ? _

_-Je vous en prie, mais ne me le rendez pas après. _

_-Je… _

_-Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit irritant lui fit savoir qu'elle avait raccroché. Il pensa qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper a outrance de sa progéniture. Au moins lui était décider a prendre soin du blond. Il se fit la promesse de porter la réponse au jeune homme le lendemain a la première heure. Au final il prit le dossier et reparti en direction du parking. La froideur du mois de décembre l'accueillant alors qu'il mettait les pieds hors du bâtiment hospitalier. _

_Il songea que depuis quelques temps il passait beaucoup de temps hors de l'hôpital. _

* * *

Voilà les amis. Le chapitre est fini. J'espère que sa vous a plus. Laisser votre avis et dites moi qu'elle version vous préférer. A demain.


	6. Euuh du café ?

_Hello people. Je publie aujourd'hui le cinquième chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Quand j'aurais réécrits tout les chapitres déjà publieer, les nouveaux chapitres seront publier un mercredi sur deux. J'espère pouvoir vous compter parmi mes lecteurs.. _

_Disclamer : suis-je obliger de préciser que les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas a moi? _

_Couple : Naruto x Sasuke. _

_Aller on se retrouve en bas. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_De bonne heure ce matin-là, dans une grande maison située en campagne au fin fond de Kyoto, un réveil sonna réveillant son propriétaire. Il fit un bruit aiguë qui devint vite de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus irritant. Décidé à ne pas de faire de manière, le dit propriétaire tendit le bras dans la direction de l'objet incriminé et le balança contre le mur le plus proche brisant tout ce qu'il comportait. _

_Cela faisais longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait la grasse matinée et son corps fatigué réclamait des vacances. Dans quelques heures il pourrait enfin se détendre, mais avant sa il devait aller donner sa réponse à l'adolescent qui l'attendait. Sortant sa tête de sous son oreiller, il frotta ses yeux de ses points avant de se lever en direction de la salle d'eau. _

_La brûlure de l'eau chaude sur sa peau ne lui donna que plus envie encore de retourner entre ses draps. Il profita un moment du contact agréable contre son épiderme. Il prit soin de se laver et de se coiffé avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où il fit couler son premier café de la journée. _

_Ceux qui connaissait les Uchiha savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas fréquentable avant d'avoir leur dose de caféine dans le sang._

_Il fit coulé le liquide dans un tasse orné de son nom, rajoutant un sucre et demi. Dix minutes plus tard en regardant sa montre il se rendit compte qu'il serait en retard s'il ne se pressait pas un minimum. Il soupira et prit ses clefs. _

_{…} _

_Avant de se rendre à la chambre de Naruto, il passa par l'accueil ou il demanda à la réceptionniste de lui obtenir un rendez vous avec le directeur avant la fin de la matinée. Il espérait pouvoir repartir en fin d'après midi avec le blond. _

_Il toqua doucement par peur de réveiller le blond. Nerveux pour une obscur raison il s'avança, tâtonnant au gré du hasard. Il se questionna quelques minutes sur la réaction qu'aurait les membres de sa famille en apprenant ce qu'il comptait faire. _

_-Naruto ? Fît il incertain. _

_Seul le silence lui répondit. Pas perturbé pour un sous il réitéra son geste. _

_-Naruto ?_

_Un grognement lui indiqua que le jeune homme était a présent réveiller. Il ouvrit la porte allumant par la même occasion la lumière. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui fit esquisser un sourire attendris. _

_Assis sur son lit les jambes croisées, le blondinet se frottait les yeux, les marques de l'oreiller dessiné sur ses joues. Son pyjama, accentué l'air débrayé qui le rendait tout simplement adorable. Plus que jamais il avait l'air innocent, perdu, retrouvant un air enfantin. _

_-Bonjour jeune homme. Bien dormi ?_

_-Hum. _

_Sa réponse ressemblait plus a un ronronnement qu'a une suite de mots associé et il laissa s'échapper un rire. _

_-A propos d'hier, commença-t-il une moue un peu plus sérieuse sur le visage. Cependant il fut interrompu par le blond. _

_-Vous avez changez d'avis c'est sa ?_

_-Non pas du tout, en fait c'est même tout le contraire. J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone et j'ai obtenu son autorisation. Donc file a la douche après tes soins j'irai voir le directeur et nous rentreront. _

_-Vous aurez des problèmes ? Vous ne devez pas travailler ? _

_-Ne t'inquiète donc pas de cela, contente toi de te préparer je m'occupe de tout. _

_Disant cela il l'accompagna dans la salle de bain avant de caresser sa joue. _

_-Tu n'auras plus a grandir si vite, je m'occupe de toi. Il chuchota ses mots avant de faire demi tours et alla s'assoir sur une chaise. _

_{…} _

_Naruto prenait un bain. L'eau avait eu le temps de tiédir tant il réfléchissait. Sa mère avait donner son approbation pour qu'il vive chez le docteur. Elle avait donner son approbation pour qu'il vive avec un parfait inconnu. Devait-il avouer qu'il n'en était pas surpris ? Devait-il avouer qu'il n'en était pas que blesser ? Depuis le moment fatidique ou elle avait découvert la nature de sa relation avec LUI, elle n'avait plus été la même. Son regard sur lui avait changé. L'amour qui y avait toujours été présent avec disparu. Il ne savais pas quoi en penser. Cette situation l'effrayait autant qu'elle lui donnait envie. _

_Il sortit de l'eau, se Sécha rapidement et enfila les vêtements disposé sur la chaise. Pour une fois ce n'était pas la fameuse robe d'hôpital, juste des vêtements d'adolescents normaux. Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre sa chambre il trouva le docteur assis sur une chaise le regardant en souriant. Il rougit en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas bougé de la depuis qu'il était rentrer pour se laver. Il voulu s'excuser d'avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais sa gêne prit le dessus et il détourna le regard le visage cramoisi. _

_Il se déplaça dans la chambre parcourant chaque recoins en balançant allègrement chaque vêtement trouver dans le sac avec lequel il était arriver. Plus de la moitié des linges était roulé en boule mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. _

_Il lassa ses chaussures et prit place sur son lit ou il regarda l'obstétricien. Il voulait réussir a soutenir son regard, et finalement il réussi. Fier de lui il arbora un léger sourire. N'avait-il pas de quoi être fier ?_

_Finalement le brun se levant, attrapa le sac d'un bras enjoignant l'adolescent a le suivre. _

_-Les infirmière nettoieront la chambre ne t'inquiète donc pas. Allons-y. As-tu faim ?_

_-Hum non… _

_-Naruto tu dois manger. Je sais que c'est très dur mais tu es enceint de deux mois et ne serait-ce que pour toi tu ne peux plus te permettre de sauter de repas. Étant donner que moi j'ai faim on va s'arrêter dans un café. _

_-Mais.. Essaya-t-il d'argumenter. _

_-Pas de mais jeune homme. Je suis ton médecin t'en souviens-tu ?_

_-Hum._

_Le plus âgé les avaient conduit au Dreamer, un café qui avait ouvert depuis quelques mois à peine. Il y était plusieurs fois venu avec sa mère ou son frère et il devait reconnaitre qu'il était satisfait de leur services. _

_L'intérieur était un savant mélange Américano-Asiatique. Les couleur étaient assortit créant une ambiance chaleureuse. Du rouge, du beige et du marron dansaient sur les murs alors que le sol marbré donnaient une touche moderne. Vraiment il se plaisait ici. Ils furent tout de suite accueillit par un serveur qui connaissant les habitudes de Sasuke les conduisit sur un table ronde située au fond de la salle. Elle n'était près d'aucune fenêtre et les pots de fleurs suffisaient à masquer leur présences. _

_Le jeune homme leur apporta la carte patientant pour connaitre leur choix. _

_-Qu'est ce qu'il te ferais plaisir Naruto ?._

_-Euuh .. Du café ?_

_-Naruto. Devons-nous rediscuter du sujet de ce matin ?_

_-Non docteur. _

_-Choisit autre chose. _

_Décidant de lui laisser le temps de faire son choix il commanda pour lui une omelette de riz avec un thé au fruit rouge et au miel. _

_-Des ramens alors ? _

_-A cet heure ?_

_-Il n'y pas d'heure pour les ramens. Disant cela, il lui dit un sourire resplendissant. _

_-D'accord. Se tournant vers le serveur il dit. Ajouter à ma commande un bol de ramens s'il vous plait. _

_Finalement ce ne fut pas un mais quatre bols de ramens que le blond englouti. Quand il eurent fini il reprirent la route arrivant chez le brun presque trois quart d'heure après. Le blond c'était endormi et le brun ne sut quoi faire quand il descendit du véhicule. Devait-il le porter ou le réveiller ? Le blond n'avait pas l'air dormir du sommeil du juste à l'hôpital donc il avait besoin de sommeil… _

_A la fin il ouvrit la portière du côté passager, glissa une main sous les genou du brun tandis que l'autre se plaçait derrière son dos et le souleva avec délicatesse. Le brun était léger comme une plus et il pensa qu'il devrait lui faire prendre quelques kilos. Le porter jusqu'à la porte principal fut un jeu d'enfant. Ouvrir cette dernière fut une opération un peu plus compliquer mais dès qu'il réussit il porta le jeune homme jusqu'au second étage où il le posa dans son lit. _

_Il ferma les rideaux, le borda et éteignit les lumières. Il redescendit chercher les sacs et une fois entreposé dans la chambre d'amis, il prit la direction de la cuisine. Un coup d'œil vers sa montre lui annonça qu'il serait tantôt l'heure de préparer le repas. Son frère et son neveux devaient lui rendre visite aujourd'hui donc il se mit aux fourneaux préparant rapidement des lasagnes. Il fit aussi des assortiments de légumes, un peu de riz et de poulet. Ses invités aurait ainsi le choix. _

_Il remonta les escaliers en direction de la seconde chambre annexé à la sienne et sortit des draps propres de l'armoire. Il prit soin d'aspirer la moquette brune avant de faire le lit. Peu importe si les invites n'étaient son frère et son neveux. Un Uchiha faisait tout avec classe. Même accueillir la famille. _

_Voyant qu'il avait le temps avant l'arrivée d'Itachi, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils blanc décorant sa chambre, attrapa le livre présent sur sa table de chevet et reprit sa lecture la ou il l'avait arrêter. Le livre le passionnait, l'étrange vie de Nobody Owens était l'un de ses livres favoris et il ne se lassait pas de le relire encore et encore. _

_Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard la sonnerie retenti brisant le calme de l'habitat. Avec grâce il posa son livre à sa place première, et ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il allait continuer sa route quand une voix l'interrompit. _

_-Docteur ?_

_-Oui Naruto ?_

_-Ou allez vous ? _

_-Je descend, mon frère aîné et son fils viennent d'arriver, veux tu m'accompagner ? _

_Le blond ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, dans un geste inconscient il sauta du lit et attrapa la main du docteur. Il était plus effrayer de rester seule dans une chambre inconnu que de le toucher. Après tout il était le seul a pouvoir et a vouloir le protégé à présent n'est-ce-pas ? Quand il se dirigèrent vers la porte principal de la demeure, Naruto paniqua croyant qu'il lui faudrait sortir. _

_Sasuke fit demi tour et le prit par la main. _

_-Nous restons à l'intérieur Naruto sa ira. _

_Il le tint fermement l'empêchant à nouveau de se défiler et il ouvrit la porte souriant grandement. Devant celle-ci, une réplique plus âgée que Sasuke accompagné d'un enfant qui semblait avoir deux ans tout au plus. L'enfant avait les cheveux brun mais la ou son père avait les yeux bleu, les siens, oscillaient entre le bleu et le gris. Naruto se dit qu'il était adorable. _

_Croisant le regard de l'ainé il se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi c'est pupilles lui rappelant de mauvais souvenir. Il essaya de reculer, son corps prit de tremblement mais il buta contre le mur ou il se laissa tomber à genoux. Le blond passa ses mains sur son visage, essayant visiblement de se calmer. Sasuke ne ramènerait pas quelqu'un qui puisse lui aire du mal après tout, il le lui avait promis. _

_-Naruto, sa ne va pas ?_

_-Jeune homme vous allez bien ? La voix de l'homme lui donna des frissons. Et quand l'ainé Uchiha fit quelques pas dans sa direction, il ne put se contrôler. Ce geste, cette posture, cette silhouette mais surtout ses yeux le noyèrent dans la peur. La terreur s'installa en lui et rien ne pût la déloger. Son cœur emballa, des pensées noires et néfaste de distillant dans son esprit. _

_-Naruto s'il te plait calme toi… la voix de Sasuke ne l'atteignit même pas tant il était déjà loin _

_Itachi fronce les sourcil et s'avança un pas. Il s'arrêta d il vit le blondinet se mettre a se balancer d'avant en arrière les mains posé sur les oreilles ne s'entendant pas pousser des gémissements et des appels a l'aide. Sans même sans rendre compte, il se mit a crier, pleurant, suppliant quelqu'un de le sauver. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il hurlait et hurlait voulant faire taire la peur. _

_Paniqué, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras après s'être agenouiller devant lui. Il chuchota des mots doux à son oreille, le suppliant de se calmer faisant de son mieux pour le rassurer. Le blond malgré la présence de Sasuke à ses cotés, criât jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se mette à vacillé, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons ne réclament de l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Itachi et Sasuke avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Comment la situation avait-elle ou leur échapper a ce point ? Comment avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi ? Itachi ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui avait bien pu mettre cet enfant dans cet état. Lui ? Mais il ne le connaissait même pas. _

_Attirant leur attention, de l'autre coté de la pièce, Yuu se mit a pleurer. _

* * *

_Voili-Voulou. Le cinquième chapitre est terminée. J'espère les amis que vous avez apprécié ne soyons pas timide dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Aller a demain._


	7. Aidez moi

_Bonjour, voilà le chapitre sept. J'espère que les précédent on été a votre goût et que celui-ci le sera également. Désoler d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe ou d'innatention. Le prochain chapitre arrivera Ce mois ci. Je vous donnerai plus d'information en bas. _

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Couple : Naruto x Sasuke. _

* * *

_Itachi sortit de son état de choc quand il entendit son fils pleurer. Il se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil son fil installer sur ses genoux et la câlina autant qu'il en eut besoin._

_-Allez mon ange sa va aller, papa est la d'accord ? Je sais que tu as eu peur mais c'est fini d'accord ?_

_Il lui fallu une dizaines de minutes ou il berça son fil lui chuchotant des mots d'amour pour qu'il finisse par se calmer. Yuu avait toujours été un enfant extrêmement doux et sensible. Il avait rapidement recommencé à sourire. Bien qu'il ait réussis à apaiser son enfant, Itachi n'appréciait que moyennement qu'un inconnu l'est effrayer au point de le faire pleurer, que l'acte sois prémédité ou non. Il avait posé l'enfant devant l'écran plat du salon l'écoutant chanté avec entrain je générique de Bob l'éponge. Des éclats de rire parvenaient jusqu'à lui le faisant sourire de tendresse. Il aimait son fils plus que sa vie, il étais la prunelle de ses yeux, la chair de sa chais , le sang de son sang. Son bébé. Quand le bambin c'était finalement endormis, il l'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. En entrant dans la pièce il avait été surpris de trouver le lit défait connaissant las manies de son petit frère. Sans plus se poser de questions il avait bordé le petit brun avant de sortir prenant garde a ne pas claqué la porte. Il était redescendu s'arrêtant au bas des escaliers le regard vissé sur son cadet dans l'attente explications. _

_Sasuke n'avait pas entendu son frère redescendre trop occupé qu'il était à rassuré l'adolescent blond. La première fois avait été un miracle, il se demandais s'il réussirai a réitérer l'exploit. Les pupilles dilatées au maximum, la respiration sifflante et visiblement douloureuse Naruto le regardait comme un animal traqué alors qu'il tentait de trouver une porte de sorti. Une échappatoire. Il ne savait plus ou et avec qui il étais tant il fut profondément perdu dans sa détresse. _

_Le docteur savait qu'il devrait le piquer afin de calmer si dans les prochaines minutes la situation ne se débloquais pas. _

_Le blond hoquetait complément inconscient de la présence de Sasuke, il semblait tellement paniqué et Sasuke se demanda ce qui avait bien pu déclencher cette crise. Il l'appela attendant qu'il réagisse à sa présence. Voyant que sa n'avait aucun effet, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre son visage et le força a planter ses yeux dans les siens. _

_-Naruto, regarde moi. Il avait dit cela d'un ton ferme souhaitant que le blond lui obéisse. Concentre toi sur le son de ma voix. Naruto reprend toi. Dit-il. _

_Le regard du brun sembla se rallumer partiellement. Sa tactique sembla fonctionner. Il continua de lui parla, de le rassurer tout en s'assurant que le ton de sa voix restait inchangé. Il ne fallait relâcher ses efforts maintenant. La situation n'était pas encore sous contrôle. _

_L'adolescent pleurait demandant sans cesse, pourquoi. Des mots décousu sortait de sa bouche alors qu'il reprenait lentement pied._

_Il essaya une nouvelle fois de s'échapper de l'étreinte puis réalisant qu'il n'avait pas assez de force son corps se détendit peu a peu. _

_-S'il vous plait ne me faite pas de mal, je vous jure d'être e, je ne parlerai pas, je ne ferais aucun bruit… S'il vous plait. _

_Patiemment Sasuke essuya ses larmes et lui assura que jamais il ne lèverai la main sur lui, jamais il ne lui ferais de mal, il lui dit qu'il le protégerai de tout et de tout le monde, qu'avec lui il était en sécurité. Avec douceur il lui embrassa la tempe avant de recommencer a le bercer. _

_-Chut.. Chut. Calme toi Petit garçon, tu nana et n'aura jamais rien a craindre de moi._

_La sincérité et la conviction qu'il mis dans sa voix sembla détendre le blond qui semblait enfin avoir compris qu'il n'était pas en danger. _

_-Voilà mon beau, respire doucement._

_Naruto restera sa prise sur la veste du brun alors qu'il réussissait enfin a calmer sa respiration. Son ventre lui faisait mal mais ce n'était rien face a la douleur de son cœur. L'obstétricien continua de le berce dans le creux de ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se ferme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sois totalement endormi et seulement a ce moment la il se permit un sourire. Un sourire à demi attendrit demi rassuré. Ils avaient du chemin à parcourir mais ils y arriveraient_

_Il se leva et porta le brun jusqu'à son lit ou il l'allongea près de son neveux. La présence de l'enfant ne pouvait que l'aider pensa-t-il. Il arrangea le drap sur eux et posa un baiser sur le front de chacun. Essayant par la suite de se relever il remarqua que le blond ne voulais desserrer sa prise alors il s'installa auprès de lui passant de temps a autre une main sur ses joues. Il le contempla durant deux longues heures jusqu'à qu'il sentent que le blond était assez détendu. A ce moment la il dénoua doucement ses doigts et descendit dans le salon a reculons. Il avait prévu d'exposer la situation tôt ou tard a son frère mais il savait pertinemment que cette discussion ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. _

_{…} _

_-Pardon ?_

_-Chut. Tu va le réveiller. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que son frère pouvait être dramatique. _

_-Sasuke tu es sérieux la ?_

_-Et bien je dois dire que oui. Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux qu'aujourd'hui._

_-Attend laisse moi récapitulé. Ce gamin la haut que tu as allongé auprès de mon fils de deux ans à été violé, sûrement battu très tôt dans sa vie il c'est fais engrosser ce qui entre parenthèses parait complètement fou mais tu ne sais pas par qui. Par un étrange hasard tu l'a retiré de l'hôpital après avoir eu autorisation de ton patron et de ses parents qui soulignons le ne sont parents que de nom et tu l'a ramené ici. C'est sa ?_

_-Et bien à quelques détails près oui c'est cela. _

_-Petit frère tu ne peux pas faire sa. Itachi secouait la tête négativement comme pour appuyer ses propos. _

_-Bien sur que si je le peux. _

_-Non. Je t'assure que tu ne peux pas. Sasuke tu craque pour ce gosse. Je t'ai bien observé tu sais ? Tu le regarde Côme s'il était la huitièmes merveille du monde. Tu te comporte différemment avec lui, je ne t'ai jamais vu agir comme cela avec quelqu'un pas même avec un de tes patient ou avec Yuu. Je suis sur que tu lui décrocherai la lune s'il te la demandai. _

_-Itachi tu dis des bêtises. Je ne craque pas pour Naruto, je veux simplement l'aider et le protéger il le mérite. _

_-Non, Je te connais comme si je t'avais fais, tu craque pour lui et pas qu'un peu. Sa fais moins de trois mois que tu le connais mais tu craques totalement pour lui. Seulement Sasu tu ne dois pas oublie qu'il n'a que 16 ans qu'il est enceint perdu et que tu en as bientôt 23. _

_-Itachi laisse moi tranquille. Je ne craque pas pour Naruto. Alors oublie cette idée, parle d'autre chose ou fiche moi la paix c'est clair ?_

_Voyant que son petit frère s'énervait Itachi préféra abandonner pour le moment. Il aurait le temps de reparler de sa. Quoi qu'en dise Sasuke il le connaissait. Il aurait tout le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour son patient. Il était en plein déni mais sa ne durerait pas toute la vie tôt ou tard il se devrait d'ouvrir les yeux et d'accepter ses sentiments. _

_Ils burent le reste de leur café en silence. _

_{…} _

_Itachi et Sasuke avaient parler de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure ils avaient prit des nouvelles l'un de l'autre puis L'ainé avait décider qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer à sa maison. Il était monté chercher sa progéniture toujours profondément endormi et après un dernier bisou du parrain de Yuu il quittèrent la demeure. Peu de temps après sa, Naruto ouvrit les yeux lentement mais sûrement les souvenirs revinrent ramenant avec un sentiment étouffant de honte. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir agis ainsi, ridicule et honteux. Pourtant la pensée qu'il avait déjà vu ses yeux ne quitta pas son esprit. L'homme avait ramener avec lui des souvenirs douloureux qu'il pensait avoir oublier depuis des années. Il soupira lourdement en se recroquevillant dans un coin du lit emmenant avec lui les draps dont il était recouvert. _

_Inconsciemment, une main passa sur son ventre qu'il caressa pendant quelques minutes. Quand il se rendit compte de la teneur de son geste il retira sa main brusquement dépité. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à ses choses qui grandissaient actuellement en lui. Il ne voulais pas les voir comme ce qu'il étaient vraiment, des enfants pas le moins du monde responsable des actes de leur autre parent. Il ne voulait pas élever des enfants qui LUI ressemblerait, il ne voulait pas et ne le pouvait pas. Naruto ne se sentait pas capable de cela._

_L''adolescent enceint, sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le visage orne d'un radieux sourire de sasuke. _

_-Enfin réveiller a ce que je vois. T'es tu bien reposé ? _

_-Oui, merci. _

_-J'ai réchauffe le repas, viens on va manger. _

_-Je n'ai pas faim. _

_-Menteur, j'entends d'ici ton estomac gronder. Et puis ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour eux de sauter tant de repas. Allez, bien j'ai fais des lasagnes._

_Il rougit en se disant que la honte qui s'abattaient sur lui n'avait plus aucune limite. Bon gré mal gré, le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit un peu plus. La timidité du blond était rafraichissante et tout simplement amusante. _

_-Allez viens. A ces mots il emprisonna sa main entre les siennes ignorant volontairement son tressaillement. Il avancerai à son rythme. _

_-Ne craint rien je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Jamais. _

_-Promis ?_

_-Juré même. _

_Il le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine ou il dégustèrent les lasagne ou Naruto rajouta de la sauce piquante. _

_-Tu sais Naruto, dit il en servant la glace à la meringue, depuis ton arriver a l'hôpital tu n'a pas mis les pieds dehors sauf pour te rendre ici. Rester enfermer sur toi-même t'aidera pas. Alors j'ai une question mais rien ne t'oblige à accepter. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagne dans le jardin derrière la maison ? _

_-Je ne sais pas… il hésitait visiblement entre faire plaisir a son logeur et rentrer se cacher sous ses draps. _

_-Je te promet qu'il n'y aura que Toi, moi , quelques fleurs et peux être quelques animaux. Et tu pourra rentrer à tout moment si tu te sens mal à l'aise. _

_-D'accord je veux bien essayer. _

_Ravi d'avoir obtenue gain de cause, il lui rajouta plusieurs cuillères de glace avant de lui tendre la coupe. _

_-Aller, mange mon beau. _

_Quand ils eurent dégusté le dessert Sasuke monta chercher deux pull épais et l'aider à enfiler le sien. Ils sortirent et s'assirent sur la balancelle. Ils admirèrent la neige tomber plongeant le jardin dans un état somnolent, rendant tout complément blanc. Ils rentrèrent des que Naruto montra les premiers signes d'inconfort. _

_Naruto monta se changer et se reposer et Sasuke alla faire la vaisselle. _

_Vers vingt-deux heure se soir la il étaient toute les lumières quand il passa devant la chambre du blond il ne résista pas, il ouvrit délicatement la porte et sourit devant l'image que donnait l'adolescent. Partiellement recouvert, les jambes à demi écarté allongé sur le dos une main sur le ventre l'autre sous l'oreiller le blond dormait paisiblement. Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de réajuster les couvertures. _

_Lorsque Morphée vient le cueillir cette nuit la il songea que le blond rendait sa vie plus joyeux, moins monotone. Il voulait le faire sourire également. _

_{…} _

_Tard dans la nuit un cri résonna. _

_-Aidez Moi. _

* * *

_Et voilà j'ai réécrits tout les chapitre maintenant je m'attele a l'écriture du chapitre sept. J'espère que sa vous a plus. _

_Qui pensez vous qui sera le pere des jumeaux ? _

_Qui pensez vous qui est le veritable autre parent de Yuu? _

_Que pensez vous qu'il arrivera A Naruto ? _

_A mercredi prochain. _

_Haylie. _


	8. Dors

_Bonjour, voici le temps t'attend du 7e chapitre. Je sais qu'il a été long à venir mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir de l'écrire notamment parce que j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. À présent il est terminé relu et de mon point de vue je ne peux plus rien à ajouter j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserai de nombreuses avis si vous trouvez qu'il y a quelque chose à changer ou autre. _

_Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Couple : Naruto x Sasuke_

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

_Deux heures du matin. Il était à peine deux heure du matin, et le silence planait dans la demeure du cadet Uchiha. Ils venaient à peine de se rendormir tout deux épuiser par la crise du plus jeune. Au début l'obstétricien avait cru rêver. Quand il avait entendu cette voix, la voix de Naruto appeler à l'aide il s'était cru en plein cauchemar. Et puis il avait réalisé que cela c'était réellement produit quand le cri avait recommencer, se répétant encore et encore se répercutant en lui. Il avait sauté du lit manquant de se fracasser le crâne contre la table de chevet avant de courir vers la chambre du plus jeune. Il avait ouvert à la porte à la volé allumant d'office toute les lumières de la pièce. _

_L'Uchiha avait trouver son patient allongé dans son lit se débattant entre ses draps comme prisonnier de ses propres démons. Il hurlait a l'aide suppliant qu'on le touche plus, qu'on ne le brise plus. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors que ses doigts crispé autour de lui-même se resserraient par intermittence. _

_Sasuke se précipita vers lui et prit place au bord du lit. Il passa une main fraiche sur le front du blond essayant de la calmer par sa présence mais rien n'y fit. Il chuchota a son oreille des paroles réconfortante, apaisante mais la situation n'évolua que négativement. _

_-Naruto, Naruto réveille toi. C'est un cauchemars, tu es en sécurité réveille toi. _

_Il avait beau parler rien n'y fit le blond semblait être encore plus profondément enfoncer dans ses songes. _

_-NARUTO ! cria-t-il en dernier recours. Le blondinet se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquille le souffle court. Il tremblait de tout son être semblant plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. _

_-La.. Sa va aller je suis auprès de toi calme toi. Dit Sasuke doucement. Aller respire je suis la. Il entreprit un mouvement balancier après avoir légèrement surélevé le corps de l'adolescent. _

_-Je… pourquoi ? _

_-Pourquoi quoi ? _

_-Pourquoi je suis né ? J'aurai du mourir à la naissance tout le monde s'en serait mieux porté. Il sanglotait, reniflant sur le pyjama soyeux du brun. _

_-Naruto tout le monde à le droit de naitre. Tu as autant le droit de vivre que n'importe qui d'autre monde. Et je suis très heureux d'avoir eu la chance se te rencontrer tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. _

_-Alors pourquoi ? Dites moi pourquoi ils m'ont fait sa ? Pourquoi ils ont abusé de moi pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ils m'ont fait tous ce qu'il m'ont fait ? Pourquoi moi ?_

_Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure pourtant elle atteignit Le médecin en plein cœur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui donner des raisons valables qui expliquerai le geste de ses bourreaux. Mais comment expliquer l'inexplicable ? Comment justifier un tel acte de barbarie devant un enfant ? Comment aurait-il pu trouver des excuses à ces monstres ? _

_Il se rapprocha du blond le serrant aussi fort qu'il pût sans toutefois le blesser. _

_-Je ne sais pas mon beau, je ne sais pas. Il y'a s gens qui ne vivent que pour blesser, détruire. Il y'a des gens complètement mauvais que ce réjouissent des malheurs des autres. Tu n'a pas mérité tout ce que l'on ta fais subir. Tu n'a pas mérité de souffrir autant. Naruto ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, tu n'es coupable de rien. Tu as le droit de vivre et ceux qui t'on fais du mal devraient être derrière les barreaux. Ne te détruit pas pour eux, tu es fort, plus fort que tu ne le crois tu réussira à surmonter ces épreuves et je serai la pour toi. _

_Il parlait le cœur ouvert. Il parlait comme il n'avait jamais parler à quiconque. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux captivant son regard pour qu'il ne puisse pas le fuir, pour qu'il ne puisse douter de la véracité de ses propos. _

_-Je serai la chaque jour pour t'aider, t'écouter, te respecter et je t'apprendrais comment vivre. _

_Leur fronts étaient à présent posé l'un contre l'autre leur regard soudé comme jamais auparavant. _

_-Je prendrais soin de toi, je ferai tout ce qui es en mon pouvoir. _

_Le blond respirait à présent normalement. Les larmes séchant sur son visage seul vestiges de ses tourments. _

_Il enfoui sa tête dans le cou du brun, et se recula, lui-même surpris par cette initiative. L'obstétricien passa sa main derrière sa nuque et le blotti contre lui. _

_-Dors je veille sur toi et il en sera ainsi tant que tu voudras de moi. _

_Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit et le docteur les recouvrit des draps. Il le maintien contre lui avec douceur et posa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. _

_-Dors. _

_Et aussitôt je blond ferma les yeux comme hypnotisé. Il se rendormir quelques secondes plus tard, sa précédente détresse oublier._

_Avant de se rendormir le cadet Uchiha songea que peux être son aîné n'avait pas tord. _

_{…}_

_Itachi, accompagné de ses parents et de son fils patientait devant la maison du cadet. Ils étaient arriver depuis une dizaines de minutes pour le rendez-vous du samedi hebdomadaire. Sa mère avait vivement conseiller au bambin de s'acharner sur la sonnette mais même avec cela, personne ne venait leur ouvrir. Lasse de patienter, Itachi se dirigea vers une plante à pot et le soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante vu son poids il prit une toute petit boite emballé par du film. Sans délicatesse il déchira le papier et prit la clef que la boite contenait. Il ouvrit la porte n'hésita._

_-Yuu, mon cœur allons réveiller parrain tu veux ?_

_-Oui. L'enfant souriait de toute ces dents amusé a l'avance par sa futur bêtise. Une fois devant la porte Itachi entrouvrit seulement cette dernière et Yuu Uchiha se faufila tel un ninja dans l'entrebâillement._

_Arriver devant le lit de son parrain il utilisa la chaise pour grimper et prit son élan. _

_-7, 9, 2. Décomptât-il- et il sauta, atterrissant lourdement entre les deux hommes enlacés. Sasuke sursauta mais rigolade quand il comprit que c'était son filleul qui s'amusait a jouer le Kamikaze. Sourire qui s'évanouit quand il pensa que si l'enfant était présent son frère l'était également. Regardant le calendrier murale il resta bouche bée en se rendant compte du jour. _

_-Merde. Dit-il tout bas. Forcément ses parents était la. Yuu, papa est ou ? _

_-Porte dit-il en levant les bras souriant de toute ses minuscule quenottes. Porte. répéta-il avec entrain. _

_Sasuke jura doucement avant de réveiller le garçon qui dormait encore tout contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le secoua légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. _

_Naruto se frotta le visage avec le point encore dans son cocon de chaleur. Il remarqua tout de suite le bambin présent sur son médecin. Il lui fit un petit sourire alors que l'enfant le fixait. _

_-T'es qui toi ? _

_-Yuu on dit bonjour. _

_-Bonjour monsieur. T'es qui ? T'es l'amoureux de parrain ? _

_Le dit parrain leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même en voyant la gêne peinte sur le visage du plus jeune. _

_-Je m'appelle Naruto. _

_-Moi je m'appelle Yuu. _

_-Yuu, mon lapin va voir papa, on se prépare et on arriver d'accord ? _

_Le mini brun ne lui répondit pas mais descendit tout de même du lit avec précaution et se rendit jusqu'à la porte. Il sortit et Sasuke soupira. Merde. _

_-Naruto, je suis désoler j'avais complètement oublier de te prévenir. Tout les samedi les membres de ma famille se réunissent chez l'un d'entre nous et aujourd'hui c'est ici. Il y aura mon père, ma mère et mon frère accompagné de son fils. J'aimerai beaucoup te présenter à eux mais si tu ne veux pas je comprend fais. _

_Disant cela il passa une main sur son visage. Il reprit. _

_-Mon frère est en partie au courant pour ce que tu as vécu et il ne te tient pas rigueur pour hier, bien qu'il n'eut pas plus compris ta réaction que moi. D'ailleurs il faudra qu'on en reparle. Alors ?_

_-Je veux bien essayer mais je ne vous promet rien. _

_-D'accord aller a la douche jeune homme. Je t'apporte des vêtements, ensuite tu prendras tes vitamines et les autres médicaments qui t'on été prescrit et on descendras manger c'est ok ?_

_-Oui monsieur. _

_Il se préparèrent rapidement puis Sasuke prit Naruto par la main sachant qu'il aurait besoin de courage pour ne pas paniquer. _

_-Viens mon beau, suis moi. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserai pas seul. _

_Ils descendirent les escaliers, Naruto tenant le veston de Sasuke, s'y agrippant comme si cela le sauverait. Arriver au rez-de-chaussée Sasuke s'avança vers le salon sachant que sa famille au complet s'y trouverai._

_-Bonjour père, mère comment allez vous ?_

_-Mon chérie tu m'a tellement manquer. Dit la femme en le prenant dans ses bras. _

_-Fils comment va tu ? _

_-Bien. Bonjour grand frère, Yuu. _

_-Bonjour Sasuke. _

_-Père, mère, Itachi, je dois vous présentez quelqu'un. _

_Ceci étant dit il tira doucement la main du blondinet l'empêchant de continuer a se cacher derrière lui. _

_Alors qu'il allait annoncer le blond un cri le surpris. _

_-Toi ! S'exclama Fugaku._

* * *

_Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que les fautes d'orthographe ne vous ont pas trop gêné. Le prochain chapitre devrait venir dans deux semaines soit mercredi ou samedi. Avec qui pensez-vous que Naruto un vécu avant d'être ce qu'il est maintenant ? _

_Haylie. _


	9. Papy Gaku

_Bonjour, voici le trest attendu chapitre huit. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'ecrire et je trouve qu'il est court à peine 1500 mots mais bon je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. J'espere qu'il vous plaira. Dedans vous aurez quelques informations sur Naruto et sa vie d'avant bien sur le mystere autour de sa grossesse s'aminci. Certaines d'entre vous m'ont questionnez sur le rôle de Fugaku &amp; également sur le rôle de Minato et si pour le premier quelques réponses vous attendent, pour le deuxieme vous devrez patientez. _

_Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture. _

_Chapitre 8 : _

_Alors qu'il allait annoncer le blond un cri le surpris. _

_-Toi ! S'exclama Fugaku. _

_La surprise était peinte sur le visage de toute les personnes présente dans le salon. Mais le choc fut encore plus grand quand au lieu de prendre la fuite, Naruto sauta dans les bras du père Uchiha. _

_-Papy Gaku. Dit-il en pleurant. Papy Gaku répéta-t-il. Le dit Papy referma ses bras autour de lui ignorant les questions qui lui tournait dans la tête. _

_Finalement au bout se quelques minutes il repoussa l'adolescent et regarda sa famille. A la vue de leur visage figée dans l'incompréhension il soupira. _

_-Je pense que je vous doit quelques explications. _

_Chacun s'installa dans un fauteuil, Naruto prenant place sur les genoux de Sasuke attiré par celui-ci. _

_Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le plus vieux Uchiha pressé de connaitre ses explications. _

_-Alors voilà j'ai rencontré cette petite tête il y'a très longtemps. Il venait tout juste de fêter son quatrième anniversaire. _

_Flash Back : _

_Fugaku Uchiha s'était levé tôt ce matin la. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir sa petite famille, ou même de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son cadet. Heureusement pour les cadeaux il s'y était prit en avance. Un dixième anniversaire on en avait qu'un. Il se prépara rapidement avant de se rendre jusqu'à son véhicule. Il s'embarqua vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublier. Il tourna ses clefs démarrant le moteur, ajusta les rétroviseurs et partit. Il roula plus d'une heure avant d'arriver sur l'autoroute. Il tourna à plusieurs entrée faisant énormément de petits chemin et arriva enfin à destination. _

_ Le centre de recherche « Akatsuki ». _

_Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi quelques années plus tôt le directeur avait décidé d'implanter le centre au beau milieu de la campagne, dans un coin très reculé. Il n'y avait ni magasin, ni habitant. Juste eux. Fugaku descendit de la voiture pour ouvrir le portail à l'aide de se carre magnétique. Il remonta et conduit lentement jusqu'au parking principal. Se garer ne lui prit que quelques minutes et il descendit de nouveau se rendant jusqu'à l'entrée ou il tapa un code pour ouvrir la porte. Il fit quelques pas et déverrouilla une nouvelle porte en verre grâce à son pass. Bon gré mal gré il se rendit jusqu'au bureau de son directeur. _

_S'il n'avait pas fait la promesse à cette personne, s'il n'avait pas accepter de donner tout ce qu'il avait pour résoudre cette affaires il serait actuellement auprès des siens. . Fugaku se dirigea vers la porte et frappa attendant « docilement » derrière. Il soupira, cela aurait pu être Sasuke alors il devait réussir. _

_-Entrée. _

_Le père Uchiha tourna la poignée et fit quelques pas dans la salle. _

_-Vous souhaitiez me voir Monsieur ? Le noiraud ne prit pas la peine de regarder son interlocuteur. _

_-Oui, aujourd'hui nous recevons un nouveau patient. Il sera dans l'aile spéciale du services pédiatrique. Il a répondu favorablement à tout les test jusqu'à maintenant. Je compte sur vous pour faire ce qui sera nécessaire._

_L'Uchiha ne répondit pas se contentant d'acquiescer doucement. Encore un enfant qu'il faudrait protéger des manigances de ses fous. Il retint un soupir. _

_-Avons-nous des limites quand au nouveau sujet ? _

_-Non, aucune. _

_-L'objectif. Il fit une pause. Qu'est-il ?_

_-Créé une nouvelle espèce, vous savez que les enfants sont plus réceptif, le nouveau traitement devrait durer un ou deux ans et suite à cela les premiers tests seront réalisés. _

_-Puis-je connaitre son nom ?_

_-Naruto Uzumaki. Mais il sera désormais le sujet numéro 7. Il est âgé de 3 ans et demi. Et d'après nos calculs il s'agirait du sujet parfait. _

_{…} _

_Fugaku avait rejoint le service spéciale secrètement implanter dans le services pédiatrique. Il rejoint la chambre numéro 7 ou son nouveau patient l'attendait. Son directeur le répugnait. Comment pouvait-il trouver normal le fait de pratiquer des expériences sur des enfants ? Comment pouvait-il se regarder dans un miroir quand certains des enfants ici décédaient suite aux douleur et effet secondaires résultant de ces dites expériences ? Comment lui, père de deux magnifique petits garçons pouvait accepter de contribué à cela ? De participer à cette mascarade ? Même alors qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas réellement impliquer dans tout ce fouillis sa conscience le rappelait à l'ordre… _

_Il se rendit jusqu'au lit ou une petite forme blonde était assise semblant pas tout à fait consciente de l'endroit ou elle était. Il passa une main sur son front et parla quand le regard azur se planta dans le sien. _

_-Bonjour, je m'appelle Fugaku. Et toi ? _

_Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question mais il voulait mettre l'enfant en confiance, après tout il ne lui voulait aucun mal. _

_-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki et j'ai 3 ans et demi dit il en montrant 5 doigts. _

_-Enchanté petit Naruto, on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, ici c'est un centre de recherche, les autres docteurs ne te voudront pas du bien, il vont sûrement te faire du mal mais je te protégerai. Seulement personne ne doit savoir que je suis gentil avec toi donc devant les autres je serai un petit peu différent._

_Il attendit que l'enfant assimile cette tirade avant de reprendre. _

_-C'est compris ? _

_-Oui monsieur. _

_-Bien je pense que quand on est tout les deux, ou quand on est avec les autres enfants tu peux m'appeler Fugaku. _

_-Hum… _

_L'enfant semblait réfléchir.. _

_-Fugaku c'est pas beau… hum Papy Gaku va mieux._

_Le bambin dit cela avec un grand sourire, ses yeux semblant pétiller de mille feu. _

_-Alors va pour Papy Gaku Gamin. _

_Fin Flash back. _

_-Vous savez les enfants à cette époque j'étais encore infiltrer et j'essayait de démanteler le trafic d'Orochimaru. Il faisait énormément d'expérience sur des enfants. Et Naruto n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autre, pourtant avec le temps je m'y suis excessivement attaché. Je le considérait véritablement comme mon petit fils. _

_Il se tut et les laissa réfléchir. Naruto commença à s'agiter sur les genoux de Sasuke, l'ennui le gagnant. Voyant son cinéma Sasuke lui dit : _

_-Tu veux descendre ? _

_-Oui. _

_-D'accord, va s'y. _

_Il descendit et se rendit à pas mesurer vers le plus vieux des Uchiha. Il se rappelait avec exactitude sa rencontre avec L'homme. Il se rappelait les années qu'ils avaient passer ensemble. Mais comment oublier quand le noiraud avait été le seul à lui souhaiter chacun de ses anniversaire, quand il avait été le seul à se préoccuper de son état après les expériences, quand il avait été le seul à prendre soin de lui. Arriver devant Fugaku, il s'arrêta. _

_Il s'échangèrent un long regard se comprenant sans prononcer aucun mots. Puis soudain Fugaku attrapa Naruto et le serra dans ses bras. L'adolescent lui rendit l'étreinte, ne retenant pas les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. _

_-Papy Gaku… _

_-Je suis désolé mon garçon, tellement désolé, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. _

_-C'est pas grave papy, c'est pas de ta faute… _

_Il gardèrent le silence sans remarquer les mines stupéfaite qu'arboraient le reste de la famille. _

_-Que s'est-il passé Naruto ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? _

_Des que la question franchit ses lèvres il regretta voyant le visage de son protéger blanchir. Naruto se détacha de l'étreinte et recula de quelques pas. Sasuke savait très bien ce qi allait arriver et se mit debout. Cette scène il l'avait déjà vécu des milliers de fois._

_Pendant le séjours du blondinet à l'hôpital, à chaque tentative d'une des infirmières ou des médecins, à chaque fois qu'on le questionnait sur son passé, à chaque fois qu'on essayait d'en découvrir un peu plus sur son passé il se raidissait, se refermant instantanément sur lui-même. Il avance rapidement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'attendrait pas que la crise débute. _

_-Chut, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler, chut. Calme toi. _

_Il le retourna et cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il caressa ses cheveux en chuchotant des mots doux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne soit complètement calme. La crise avait été évité. _

_-Père pouvez vous nous en dire un peu plus ? Qu'elle type d'expérience pratiquait-il ? Pourquoi Naruto était le sujet parfait ? Qu'elle était le but final ? _

_-Tout cela je ne l'ai apprit que bien plus tard, il voulait créer une nouvelle espèce, une nouvelle façon de procréer. La vie à évoluer, les goûts aussi et maintenant une personne sur deux est homosexuel. Ils ont alors eut l'idée de faire avancer la procréation. Le « maitre » disait que si l'expérience finale était concluante, tout les hommes le souhaitant pourrait être capable de concevoir naturellement. Et cela uniquement grâce à un vaccin. Beaucoup des sujets sont décédé et seul trois ont survécu. Le sujet finale devait réunir plusieurs « capacités » et comme vous vous en doutiez Naruto les réunissant toutes il a été choisit. Seulement, alors qu'on avait réunis assez de preuves pour les arrêter et libérer tout les patients embrigader dans le centre, tout les médecin incriminés ont disparu avec des enfants. Je ne vous fais pas un dessin, seul les trois survivant on été emmener. Ceux sur qui les tests venaient de commencer, les adolescents et les adultes présents ont été remis dans la vie active. Les familles ont récupérer les enfants qui n'ont pas survécu et à l'heure ou nous parlons, aucun enfants à part Naruto n'a été retrouver, les kidnappeurs non plus. _


	10. Bonne année

_Bonjour les filles ( et les garçons). _

_Alors pour commencer je suis vraiment désoler de ne pas avoir oubliée la semaine dernière mais c'est vraiment compliquer pour moi c'est temps ci surtout au niveau scolaire. Pour celle que sa intéressé j'ai réussi mon examen ? Mais j'en ai encore a passer. ? __ﾟﾘﾭ__. _

_Alors comme vous l'avez remarquer NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. Celui la j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire, mais il est enfin la alors j'espère que vous l'aprecierez. Le prochain chapitre sera peux être un peu long a venir mais soyez en sur il viendras! _

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture on se voit plus bas.. _

_PS: Ne me tuer pas pour la fin ? __ﾟﾘﾘ_

_Loriah._

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Bonne année. _

_Ils avaient discuté pendant plus d'une heure, analysant l'affaire sous toutes les coutures. L'estomac de Naruto et celui de Yuu décidèrent qu'il était tant de cesser les grandes conversations et de passer à table alors que midi sonnait sur l'horloge murale. _

_Sasuke fut celui qui servit la tablée. Et il prit place au côté de Naruto une fois sa tache terminé. Ils entreprirent de déjeuner, les conversations se faisant plus légère. _

_-Alors Naruto, que veux-tu faire ? _

_Sasuke craint un instant que sa mère ne demande à Naruto les raisons pour lesquelles il était présentement chez son fils. _

_-Je sais pas madame. _

_-Allons allons chérie pas de madame entre nous, appelle moi Mikoto. _

_Le blondinet rougit joliment mais finit par acquiescer. _

_-Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop avec mon fils ? _

_-Non. Il est très gentil avec moi._

_Timidement il parla avec Mikoto, la douceur dont celle-ci fit preuve le rassura. Elle était si jolie et si gentil. Il aurait aimé l'avoir comme mère. Les heures passèrent doucement partagé entre les rires de Yuu, les discussions animés des deux frères et les regards protecteurs de tout ce petit monde posé sur les deux enfants présent. _

_Quand ils durent s'en aller, Yuu dormait déjà et Naruto n'était pas loin de le suivre. _

_Jetant un regard tendre au blond à moitié endormi il ne pût que sourire doucement. Il ferait tout pour lui faciliter la vie. _

_{...}_

_31 Décembre 2016. 23heure 57. _

_Quelques jours étaient passés. _

_La nouvelle année allait bientôt commencer, les minutes défilaient et les deux hommes attendaient ce moment avec impatience. _

_Naruto était assis sur la balancelle derrière le jardin, Sasuke le veillant d'un regard doux. Les deux hommes s'était rapproché. Au fil des heures passés, ils avaient finit par tissé un lien. Sasuke prenait le temps de cajoler le blond, de le consoler, de le bercer. Il prenait soin de lui, le traitait comme une perle rare. Sa perle rare. Ils avaient partagés des moments de tendresse, avaient cuisiné ensemble, parfois rit ensemble et maintenant partageait un lien spéciale. _

_23heure 58. _

_Le brun glissa sa main sur la chance du blondinet guettant une quelconque réaction._

_Un doux silence les envellopait. Silence que Sasuke finit par briser. _

_-Une nouvelle année commence. Dans quelques minutes tu pourra reprendre un nouveau départ. Pas que tu ne puisse le faire chaque jour mais la, cela aurait une symbolique.._

_23heure 59. _

_-Se sera difficile, tu auras sans doutes énormément de crainte, parfois tu voudras abandonner mais je serai la. Pour toi. _

_Naruto le regarda, les yeux pleins de doutes les larmes remplissant lentement ses yeux. Il voulait lui faire confiance, il voulait de nouveau y croire mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? _

_Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait cette situation si longtemps. _

_-Je ne promait rien. Mais j'essaierai... _

_-C'est tout ce que je demande._

_00h00. _

_Ses bras se resserrent autour du corps à ses côtés. _

_Il se pencha vers l'adolescent et lui embrassa la joue. _

_-Bonne année Gamin. _

_-Bonne année. _

_Et ils contemplèrent l'horizon._

_{...}_

_Une routine avait fini par s'installer. Sasuke se levait vers 6 heure et demi et après s'être lavé, coiffé et préparé il descendait a la cuisine faire le petit déjeuner. Il faisait cuire les aliments dansant lentement au rythme de la radio et une fois sa tache accompli s'attelait au nettoyage de la maison. Une paire d'heure plus tard, il montait d'un pas guilleret réveiller la belle au bois dormant. En général le blond peinait à sortir du lit le froid hivernal pénétrant tout de même l'habitation pourtant bien chauffé. _

_Il avait établi une tradition, celle des câlin du matin. Pour rattraper son manque d'affection, Le docteur avait organisé cela. Et dire qu'au début c'était partie d'un jeu. _

_Flash back! _

_Comme chaque matin Uchiha Sasuke se tenait au bord du lit de son patient. Son objectif ? Réveiller cet adolescent si profondément endormi. Il lui caressa la joue, essayant d'abord la manière douce. Armé de patience et de douceur il s'investit dans sa tache décidé a obtenir gain de cause._

_Son index caressa doucement les paupières closes, descendant sur le nez, zigzaguant entre les sourcils. Un sourire joueur apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant l'endormi froncer les sourcil, visiblement déranger dans son repos. Il continua son petit jeu heureux de percevoir une réaction. Quand il atteind la nuque de l'adolescent, ce dernier frémit. Il répéta son action jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire niais apparaisse sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Quand un éclat de rire résonna dans les murs de la chambre ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Et tout deux rire ensemble, une merveilleurse complicité les unissant. _

_Ses moments étaient rares. Et entendre l'adolescent rire l'était d'autant plus. A chacun de ses miracles sont coeur faisait une embardé. Il donnerait tout pour l'entendre rire plus souvent. _

_-Aller debout marmotte. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. _

_Naruto bougonna, et se tourna dans le lit s'emmelant dans les draps. _

_Le brun tira les dits draps décider a ramener le blond vers lui. Malheureusement ou heureusement il ne mesura pas sa force et le blond atterri derechef dans ses bras. _

_Un silence flotta pendant quelques secondes et finalement mû d'une impulsion il l'emprisonna dans le creux de ses bras. Gêné, Naruto essaya de se sortir de l'étreinte mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas faire. _

_-Arrêté de bouger petite marmotte. _

_-Mais..._

_-Pas de mais. Tu n'aimes pas mes câlins? _

_Le jeune homme rougit et se tortilla quelques secondes. _

_-Si mais c'est gênant. Et puis je n'en ai jamais eu... _

_Une triste lueur éclaira ses yeux et il détourna fébrilement le regard. _

_Sasuke tint son visage, le forçant a le regarder dans les yeux. _

_-Et bien maintenant tu en auras tout les matins. Je t'en ferais moi des câlins. Dit-il pour dédramatiser. _

_Sur ces paroles taquine, il ebouriffa ses cheveux déjà désordonnés. _

_-Aller on va manger, bouge tes fesses. _

_Fin flash back! _

_Maintenant, les câlins du matin étaient incontournable pour eux. Il ne passait pas une bonne journée sans leur câlin spéciaux. Et cela, l'un et l'autre le savait. _

_Après le petit déjeuner ils faisaient des activités, regardait la télé, se balancait. Bref ils s'amusaient. Et Naruto y participait plus que volontiers. La journée défilait très vite et au final il dinait, allait chacun se laver avant de rejoindre la chambre du blond. Sasuke le berçait, le rassurait, le calinait et veillait sur son sommeil avant de rejoindre bien plus tard le Cocon que représentait son lit. Bien sur ces moments heureux étaient assombris par les multiples crises d'angoisse que faisait le blond. Et Sasuke surveillait cela de très près. Il se demandait si sa pouvait être dangereux. _

_Il espérait de tout coeur que sa ne le serait pas. _

_{...}_

_Ils avaient passé le week end du nouvel ans devant les dessins animés a manger de la glace et a se raconter des blagues. Au début Naruto s'était amuser avant de finalement cite s'ennuyer et Sasuke avait du se résigner a proposer une nouvelle sorte d'activité. Alors il était monter a l'étage après avoir sommé l'adolescent de l'attendre. Il avait secrètement récolté deux boxer de bain et avait conduit le blond au sous sol de sa maison leur deux mains noues ensemble. _

_Des que le blond vit la piscine un petit sourire apparut avant qu'il ne semble réaliser le pourquoi du comment. _

_-Que fait-on la? _

_-Et bien Gain, on va nager. _

_L'ado recula de quelques pas. _

_-Non. _

_-Je serais avec toi Naruto, n'est pas peur sa ira d'accord ? _

_-Mais... _

_Sasuke ne le laissa pas argumenter et posa un doigts sur sa bouche. _

_-Chut... Je serai la. Aller change toi en me retourne. Et il s'exécuta. Il se changea en vitesse. _

_-C'est bon tu as terminer ? _

_-Oouui... Begaya-t-il. _

_Ils s'accrochèrent a l'échelle de la piscine, et s'approchèrent de l'eau. Les membres de Naruto était tendu, la peur rongeant son ventre, nouant son estomac. Sasuke caressa lentement ses bras avec des gestes circulaire pour l'apaiser avant de lentement le tirer dans l'eau. Quand ils eurent pied, le blond laissa échapper un sourire et Sasuke efface une larmes traitresse du coin de son oeil._

_Ils barboterent timidement, Naruto visiblement plus réticent que son vis-à-vis. _

_-Je vais reculer de quelques pas et tu essayera de m'atteindre d'accord ? _

_-Oui. Acquiesça le blond. Oui d'accord. _

_Sur ces paroles le brun fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit et recula de cinq pas. Naruto le rejoignit sans difficulté. Il continuèrent leur jeu pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un véritable course poursuite ne démarre. Alors qu'il se déplaçait avec aisance dans le petit bain Naruto essaya de le rejoindre, se pressant pour l'atteindre, mais le sol glissant le fit chuter. Immergé il paniqua rapidement avalant de l'eau. Deux bras le sortir rapidement de l'eau et l'étalement sur une serviette le faisant recrachée le surplus d'eau qu'il avait inhalé. _

_-Calme toi, ça va aller. Le blond tremblait désormais dans les bras du brun. _

_-Calme toi Naruto, je suis la. _

_Le blond souffla, détendu par la voix de son interlocuteur. Et alors qu'il allait se laisser allée dans ses bras réconfortant une forte douleur le prit dans le bas ventre. _


	11. Perte

_Bonjour, j'avais posté le chapitre 11 ce matin mais à semble t-il eu un bug. Quand j'ai publié le chapitre les mots étaient tout à fait lisible donc e m'excuse de la gêne occasionné je m'en vais de ce pas republié le chapitre en espérant que sa ne me fasse pas la même chose. Désolé pour le retard et pour le dérangement. _

_bonne lecture._

_Bonne lecture._

_Précédemment : _  
_Sur ces paroles le brun fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit et recula de cinq pas. Naruto le rejoignit sans difficulté. Il continuèrent leur jeu pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un véritable course poursuite ne démarre. Alors qu'il se déplaçait avec aisance dans le petit bain Naruto essaya de le rejoindre, se pressant pour l'atteindre, mais le sol glissant le fit chuter. Immergé il paniqua rapidement avalant de l'eau. Deux bras le sortir rapidement de l'eau et l'étalement sur une serviette le faisant recrachée le surplus d'eau qu'il avait inhalé. _  
_-Calme toi, ça va aller. Le blond tremblait désormais dans les bras du brun. _  
_-Calme toi Naruto, je suis la. _  
_Le blond souffla, détendu par la voix de son interlocuteur. Et alors qu'il allait se laisser allée dans ses bras réconfortant une forte douleur le prit dans le bas ventre._

_Chapitre 10 : Perte._

_La douleur fut si intense qu'il serait sûrement tombé à genou si le brun ne l'avait pas rattraper à mi-chemin. Naruto entoura son ventre de ses bras essayant visiblement d'étouffer la douleur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la douleur augmentait encore d'un cran. Des pics traversaient son abdomen le contraignant à se plier pour ne pas crier. _  
_-Ça va ? Demanda Sasuke inquiet. _  
_Seul un gémissement torturé lui répondit. _  
_Délicatement il porta le blond, jusqu'à la salle de séjour et l'allongeant avec doucher sur le canapé blanc. Il massa lentement l'abdomen légèrement gonflé cherchant une quelconque trace de douleur sur lui. Quand il atteint le bas ventre de l'adolescent ce dernier laissa échapper un lourd sanglot. Sa respiration lui manqua rapidement le forçant a respirer par la bouche. Le blond cherchait la moindre petite quantité d'oxygène à donner à ses poumons maltraités. _  
_Sasuke vit avec précision le moment ou il commença à hyper-ventiler. Ses yeux le piquait, les larmes roulant sans discontinuité sur ces joues rougies par l'angoisse. Ses mains tremblaient si fort que Sasuke fut contraint de les tenir. Ses poumons se révoltaient, demandant sans cesse un peu d'air. _  
_-Calme toi Naruto. Sa va aller. Calme toi je suis la. Respire lui chuchota t-il dans l'espoir De voir la douleur se calmer avec l'angoisse. Quand du sang coula entre les jambes du blond Sasuke vit tout ces espoirs disparaître. Ce dernier perdit connaissance , la douleur ayant raison de lui._

_Sasuke prit rapidement les signes vitaux du blondinet. Quand il constata qu'il respirait et qu'il était simplement évanouie. Il appela une ambulance. Le sang ne lui disait rien de bon. Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait._

_{...}_

_Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux urgences ou Naruto fût admis. On l'emmena directement en salle de soins intensifs quand sa situation plus que précaire fut révéler aux chirurgien. Sasuke lui fut déclarer trop proche pour pouvoir intervenir et fût contraint de patienter dans la salle d'attente. _  
_Le temps passait lentement et en moins d'une heure il avait consommé plus d'une dizaine de café. Il appela son frère pour le prévenir de la situation et repoussa leur rendez-vous du jour suivant. Quand finalement le docteur Hinata Hyuga sortit de la salle, ses gants ayant quitter ses mains il se rendit directement en face d'elle. _  
_-Alors docteur. Que s'est-il passé ?_  
_Le visage du docteur était imperturbable. _  
_-Mr Uzumaki a t-il été soumis à une quelconque source de stress récemment ? _  
_-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que sa situation est réellement complexe, n'importe qui dans son cas, n'importe quel homme à sa place serait stressé ou pire. Même les femmes ressentent du stress pendant leur grossesse alors imaginé un adolescent de sexy masculin. _  
_-Vous aller devoirs le soutenir, cela sera une période très difficile pour lui. Il a fait une fausse couche partielle. Le stress à provoquer le décollement d'une des poches contenant les fœtus. Du fait que la grossesse soit si peu avancer à permis d'éviter d'avoir à pratiquer une césarienne. Je lui préconise beaucoup de repos, il faut qu'il reste le maximum de temps allongé et qu'il mange plus souvent. On a remarquer qu'il est en sous poids. Il faut éviter toute sorte de stress. _  
_-Oui docteur. Peut-il sortir? _  
_-Habituellement j'aurais dit non, mais vous êtes docteur comme moi-même et je pense que sa confiance en vous sera bénéficier à sa guérison. Il peut sortir se soir. _  
_-Qu'elle est le numéro de sa chambre ? _  
_\- La chambre 112. Il a une chambre double mais il y ai seul comme demander quand vos ramener un patient à l'hôpital._  
_-D'accord merci. _  
_D'un pas pressé il se dirigea vers la chambre surnommée et resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte à admirer le bel endormie. Finalement il pénétra dans la pièce, prenant soin de tirer une chaise au bord du lit avant de s'asseoir. _  
_Il passa sa main sur le front du blond avant de nouer leur mains au dessus de son ventre. _  
_Le blond avait beau ne pas aimer ces enfants qui grandissent lentement en lui. Ne pas les vouloir, il ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait bien le fait d'en avoir perdu un. Peu importe les circonstances, ces enfants était la chair de sa chair. _  
_Sasuke espérait sincèrement qu'il ne le vivrait pas trop mal._

_{...}_

_Les heures lui parurent être des jours. Il attendit avec frustration le réveil de son adolescent. Entre temps Itachi arriva à l'hôpital. Son frère avait besoin de lui, c'était son rôle après tout de prendre soin de lui. _  
_-Petit frère comment vas-tu ?_  
_-hum moi ça va, mais lui beaucoup moins. Il a perdu un de ses enfants. Je le ramène à la maison quand il se réveille. Le docteur à dit en soirée donc. _  
_-Tu pense qu'il réagira comment ? _  
_Il prit un temps pour répondre. _  
_-Je ne sais pas, j'avoue je crains un peu sa réaction. _  
_-Tu as pleuré ? _  
_-Non.. _  
_-Tu t'es trop attaché à lui dit Itachi avec un petit sourire triste. _  
_Le cadet Uchiha ne répondit pas. _  
_-Tu l'aime petit frère. _  
_-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que tu as raison... _  
_-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? _  
_-Comment ça ? Questionna t-il. _  
_-Si il est chez toi c'est pour une raison. _  
_-oui ne t'inquiète pas, sa je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider. Je ne veux plus le voir souffrir, il ne mérite pas sa. _  
_Alors qu'itachi allait répondre, un mouvement de Naruto attira leur attention. Ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement et deux yeux bleu azur se révélèrent. Le blond semblait complètement perdu, cherchant sans doute à comprendre ou il était. Quand il remarqua les perfusions il soupira. Encore une journée ou il avait fini à l'hôpital. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut Sasuke. La seconde fut Itachi accoudé derrière son petit frère attendant visiblement qu'il reprenne ses esprits. _  
_-Je... Essaya t-il de dire. _  
_-Ne parle pas trop tu es encore faible. Comment tu te sens ? _  
_Le blondinet essaya de réfléchir à la question ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici essayer d'éviter de faire. Il ne ressentait pas grand chose à vrai dire. Il avait l'impression d'aller plutôt bien. Pourtant avant qu'il ne réalise il pleurait. Une étrange sensation le prenait aux tripes. Il se sentait vide, comme s'il quelque chose. En lui. Un vide. _  
_Sasuke s'approcha de lui et essuya les larmes qui dégoulinaient. _  
_-Ne pleure plus mon ange dit-il visiblement oublieux de la présence de son frère._

_Il passa sa main dans sa nuque, le détendant instantanément. _  
_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? _  
_-Je... je me sens vide. _  
_Sasuke ne sut quoi lui dire._  
_-Qu'est-ce j'ai? Questionna t-il perdu. _  
_-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire répondit le brunet. Ni comment te le dire ajouta t-il. _  
_Voyant le visage angoissé du blond il décida de tout lui dire. Avec tact mais honnêtement. _  
_-Hum c'est temps-ci tu as vraiment été stressé et... Il prit une inspiration. Il semblerait que tu es fait une fausse couche partielle. _  
_-J'ai perdue les "choses"? _  
_-Non,tu as perdu un enfant mais rassure toi le second va très bien pour l'instant._  
_Un air de pur détresse traversa le visage du jeune homme. Et puis aussi vite que se sentiment apparu il disparu. Son visage ne montra plus rien._  
_\- Pourquoi pas les deux? Dit-il avec un large sourire._  
_\- Ne sourit pas quand je t'annonce quelque chose comme ça. S'énerva Sasuke pour la première fois. Si tu ne veux pas montrer ce que tu ressent soit. Mais ne fait pas semblant. Tu aura beau mentir, tu auras beau jouer tu auras beau les détester de toutes tes forces ils resteront toujours la chair de ta chair. Le sang de ton sang. _  
_Voyant l'énervement croissant du brun il décida qu'il serait mieux pour lui de se taire. De la jouer profil bas. Et il se tut, se tournant vers la fenêtre. _


End file.
